Mon petit copain forcé
by Tohru-Excel
Summary: Maudit soit le jour de la représentation de la Belle aux Bois Dormant ...
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Tohru-Excel

**Genre :** C'est marqué dans le résumé ! XD

Voici un petit truc à la con ... je m'endormais pendant un looooooong trajet de voiture ( de 3 heures et demi ), mon casque à oreilles ( "casque à musique", je traduis mon drôle de langage ... ) sur ma tête, quand j'ai pensé à ... ça.

Bref, à vous de découvrir, je vous en dis pas plus ! MDR

Bisouuuuus à tous mes copains et à mes super fans ! Grooooos bisous ! 

Bonne lecture !

**Mon petit copain ( forcé ... )**

**Chapitre 1**

¤ Tout commença ce fameux jour de fête au mois de mai ...

Tous s'étaient rassemblés à la salle des fêtes du quartier. Le lycée, ce jour-là, accueillait les acteurs interprêtant le conte mondialement connu : La Belle au Bois Dormant.

Et les acteurs étaient bien choisis : Dôméki dans le rôle du prince charmant, Himawari dans le rôle de la princesse et puis d'autres acteurs pour les autres rôles. Watanuki faisait un garde qui devait rester immobile tout le long du spectacle.

Il est sûr que quand il avait fait le casting pour être le prince charmant, il n'avait pas fait long feu ... Il n'était bon que pour être un garde planté dans un coin à attendre comme un con que le spectacle se finisse.

Mais fan d'Himawari comme il était, il avait retenu tout le texte que devait dire la princesse.

Bon ... ça, vous vous en doutiez.

Et ce soir, c'était l'échéance.

Malheureusement, quelqu'un manquait à l'appel ... ¤

Dôméki : Himawari est malade. Elle ne pourra pas venir.

¤ Aaaaah qu'il était beau le Dôméki, ce jour-là. Il était bien peigné, il portait une cape rouge soyeuse, une chemise blanche avec quelques dorures, un pantalon plombant rouge, des gants blancs, ... Bref, beau comme un prince. ¤

Watanuki : Comment tu le sais ?!

Dôméki : J'ai reçu un SMS.

Watanuki, les larmes aux yeux : MAIS POURQUOI A-T-ELLE ENVOYE CE MESSAGE À LUI ET PAS À MOI !?!

Un élève : On est perdu !

Watanuki, pleurant presque : On ne peut pas faire ce spectacle sans Himawari-chaaaan !!!

¤ Et là, vous vous dites tous ... ¤

Un autre élève : Watanuki peut la remplacer ! Il connait le texte par coeur !

Watanuki : QUOI !?!

Dôméki : C'est vrai que tu le connais ?

Watanuki : N-N-Non !!! Vous faites erreur !!! Complètement !!!

Dôméki : "Je vous suis entièrement reconnaissante ..."

Watanuki, des étoiles dans les yeux : "Je vous suivrai jusque dans l'au-delà !"

Dôméki  On te prend.

Watanuki : GYAAAAAAH !!! J'vais quand même pas jouer le rôle d'une femme !!! Et puis j'en ai déjà un, un rôle !

Elève : J'ai trouvé une perruque brune bouclée !

Dôméki : Parfait.

Watanuki : NOOOOOOON !!!

Dôméki, partant : Habillez-le, le temps que je me recoiffe.

Watanuki : DÔMEKI !!! JE VAIS TE...

Dôméki : Ta gueule !

¤ Plus tard, le spectacle commença ... ¤

Elève jouant la sorcière : Princesse, venez, venez ...

Watanuki, arrivant, avec une mine de jeune fille effarouchée : ... je ne sais pas si je dois ...

Elèves dans les coulisses : Il est trop chouuuuuu !

Dôméki, dans les coulises aussi : ...

¤ Le spectacle allait plutôt bon train. Et Watanuki, sommeillant sur le lit, avait vraiment le profil : une belle jeune fille attendant le prince charmant ...

D'ailleurs, celui-ci arriva.

Il regarda Watanuki avec beaucoup d'émotion ... vraiment troublé ... ¤

Dôméki, à ses côtés : ... quelle belle jeune femme ... est-elle celle que je dois libérer ?...

¤ Watanuki, à ce moment-là, avait peur ... très peur ...

Mais bon, il n'allait pas l'embrasser pour de vrai. Tout va bien. ¤

Dôméki : ... son visage est si pur ...

¤ Et là, Watanuki avait encore plus peur. Mais vraiment. Dôméki avait l'air beaucoup plus sérieux que dans les répétitions ...

Mais ce n'était qu'un faux baiser. Rien, juste qu'il allait être très près de son visage, mais c'est tout. ¤

Dôméki, passant une main sur son visage : ... que je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir lui prendre un baiser ...

¤ Dôméki s'approcha de son visage, très près de son visage ...

Bien sûr, il fallait qu'on y croit, à ce baiser !

Mais il s'avançait vraiment très près, là ... ¤

Watanuki : _Qu... il est trop prêt, là !!! Il continue d'avancer en plus !!! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il f..._

¤ Et Dôméki l'embrassa.

Pour de vrai.

De vrai de vrai.

Et pas un petit baiser.

Et pas non plus un court.

Non non : un vrai, **bon**, **gros** baiser. ¤

Watanuki, cramoisi : _... ne pas bouger ... ne pas le tuer ... c'est qu'il s'applique en plu... RETIRE TA LANGUE DE LÀ, DUCON !!!_

¤ Il finit par arrêter. Il était temps pour le pauvre Watanuki ! ¤

Watanuki, sonné : ...

Dôméki, satisfait, attendant la suite : ...

Watanuki : _... euh ... c'est à moi, non ?_

¤ Il se redressa d'un coup, paniqué. ¤

Watanuki : ...

Les spectateurs : ...

Watanuki : ... Ô mon prince ...

Dôméki, qui s'y croyait vraiment : Princesse ! Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir...

Watanuki : Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien ..._ Salaud !_

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki, reprennant son rôle avec appréhension : Vous m'avez délivrée de mon sort ...

¤ À la fin ... ¤

Watanuki, rhabillé normalement : L'est où, Dôméki !?!

Elève : Il est déjà parti !

Watanuki : QUOI !?!

Elève : Hé ! Ne m'agresse pas !

Watanuki : _... 'tain ... demain j'te tue, Dôméki ..._

¤ Et voilà au point où on en est aujourd'hui ...

Watanuki attend Dôméki à la fin des cours, devant le lycée. Tout le monde sort à cette heure là.

Le fugitif sort lui aussi. Il va voir Watanuki, par habitude bien sûr ... ¤

Dôméki : Tu m'as attendu ?

Watanuki : OUI JE T'AI ATTENDU, SALOPARD !!!

¤ Il prend Dôméki par le col ... ¤

Watanuki, discètement mais avec bouillonnant de colère : C'était quoi, ce patin que tu m'as foutu hier ?...

Dôméki : Quel patin ?

Watanuki, le lâchant : Fais pas l'innocent ! Tu m'as embrassé hier au spectacle !

Dôméki : Ah, ça ... C'était le scénario.

Watanuki : Tu parles ! T'avais pas à le faire ! Juste à faire semblant ! C'est tout !

Dôméki : Je sais. Mais ...

Watanuki : Mais ? Quoi ? J'attends ta réponse !

Dôméki : ... t'étais tellement mignon que j'ai pas pu résister. Alors je t'ai embrassé.

Watanuki, sous le choc : "Mign...

¤ Dôméki colle ses lèvres sur celles de Watanuki.

Watanuki qui ne peut pas faire un geste, tellement il est brusqué.

Tous les élèves sont tournés vers eux ... ¤

Une élève : Regarde là-bas !

Sa copine : Non ! C'est pas vrai ! Ils sortent ensemble ces deux-là ?

Un élève : Hé les mecs !

Un autre : Quoi ?

L'élève : Y a deux pédés qui se roullent un pelle devant le lycée !

La bande de mecs, observant la scène : MDR

Tohru : Je savais qu'il y avait un truc entre eux ! 

Une fille : Ils sont assortis, tu ne trouves pas ?

Une autre fille : Oh si !

¤ Un vrai brouhaha entoure le lycée.

Mais Dôméki ne s'arrête pas là : alors que Watanuki aimerait le repousser, il met une main derrière sa tête, une autre dans le bas de son dos, et le ramène vers lui en approfondissant le baiser ... ¤

Tous les lycéens : Wouuuuuuuuuh !!! sifflements 

¤ On entend même des "kyaaaah !" venant de lycéennes. ¤

Watanuki, rougissant : _... pourquoi est-ce que ... je me laisse faire ?... tout le monde va croire que ..._

¤ Dôméki, dans un claquement agréable, détâche ses lèvres. Il plonge un regard brûlant dans les yeux de Watanuki. ¤

Watanuki, son coeur battant la chamade : ...D...Dôméki...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ESPECE D'OBSEDE !!!

¤ Il se casse le plus vite possible. ¤

Watanuki : CONNARD !!!

Dôméki, planté devant le lycée : ...

¤ Il finit par suivre Watanuki en marchant tranquillement. ¤

Watanuki, en marche rapide : _'Tain, Dôméki flashe sur moi !!! J'suis pas dans la merde !!!_

¤ Il accélére le pas. Mais il arrive à un passage piéton, où le le feu piéton est rouge. ¤

Watanuki : Grouille-toi !!! Espèce de feu à la con !!!

Dôméki, surgissant derrière lui : Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ?

Watanuki : GYAAAAAH !!! MAIS CA VA PAS LA TÊTE !?!

Dôméki : J'te proposais, c'est tout.

Watanuki : Je vais à la boutique, de toute façon !

Dôméki, tentant de poser un bras sur les épaules de Watanuki : Fais pas cette tête.

Watanuki, faisant un bond : ME TOUCHE PAS !!!

Dôméki : Ca va, du calme, j'vais pas te bouffer !

Watanuki : C'est ça ouais ! Tu vas encore foutre ta langue dans ma bouche comme un gros salaud !

Dôméki : Si c'est ce que tu veux, ce sera avec plaisir.

Watanuki : SURTOUT PAS !!! Casse-toi d'ici !!! J'veux plus jamais voir ta sale gueule !!!

Dôméki : soupire 

Watanuki : Tu trouves toujours un moyen de me foutre la honte mais alors là c'est le pire !!!

Dôméki : Je t'aime, Watanuki.

Watanuki : GYAAAH !!! MAIS C'EST QU'IL CONTINUE CE CON !!!

Dôméki : Je suis très sérieux !

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : Je pense à toi tout le temps. Je suis toujours très impatient de te voir le lendemain quand je pars du lycée. Je suis jaloux quand tu es avec Himawari et que tu fais l'abruti devant elle. Et quand tu souris, je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Watanuki, vraiment rouge : ...

Dôméki : Je suis amoureux de toi. Très amoureux.

Watanuki, touché : ... Dôméki ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki, sans état d'âme : T'as qu'à les oublier, tes putain de sentiments !!! J'm'en fous complètement !!! Parce que c'est pas réciproque !!! Et t'as qu'à bien te le mettre dans le crâne !!!

¤ Le feu-piéton passe au vert. Watanuki part en marche rapide, fuyant le pauvre Dôméki, qui reste planté là, fixant l'homme qu'il aime s'éloigner de lui, alors que son coeur est brisé en mille morceaux. ¤

Dôméki : ... Watanuki ...

¤ Watanuki se précipite à la boutique, il se dit qu'un peu de ménage lui changerait les idées ...

Une fois rentré ... ¤

Yûko : Dis donc Watanuki, tu n'aurais pas flirté par hasard ?

Watanuki, crispé : NON !!! PAS DU TOUT !!!

Yûko : Pourtant tu as les lèvres mouillées ...

Watanuki : Mais je...

¤ Il pose se doigts sur ses lèvres ... ¤

Watanuki : GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

Mokona : Watanuki a embrassé quelqu'un !

Moro et Maru, dansant autour de lui : Watanuki a embrassé quelqu'un ! Watanuki a embrassé quelqu'un ! Watanuki a embrassé quelqu'un !

Watanuki, partant se réfugier dans la cuisine en courant : LA FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERME !!!

¤ Il claque la porte au nez des quatre résidents. ¤

Yûko : Gros timide, va ! Bon, j'ai bien envie de faire une petite promenade, moi !

Mokona : Bonne promenade Yûko !

Moro et Maru : Bonne promenade !

¤ Yûko sort de la boutique et longe les rues en chantant ...

Elle croise le chemin un lycéen perdu, qui continue sa route, le regard baissé vers le sol ... ¤

Yûko : Oh, Dôméki ! Bonjour !

Dôméki, se retournant : Bonjour.

Yûko : Tu n'as pas l'air en forme aujourd'hui ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? Où est passé ce bon vieux Dôméki fier comme un coq ?

Dôméki, fronçant les sourcils en regardant le sol : ...

Yûko : Laisse-moi deviner ... c'est à cause de Watanuki ?

Dôméki, relevant la tête : Il ...

¤ Mais il n'arrive pas à dire un mot de plus ... ¤

Yûko : Tu lui a avoué, n'est-ce pas ?

Dôméki : Comment savez-vous ?

Yûko : Ce sont des choses qui se voient ... écoute ... Watanuki, ce n'est pas qu'il ne t'aime pas ... c'est qu'il ne veut pas le savoir. Il a peur de ses sentiments, c'est pour ça qu'il t'a repoussé.

Dôméki : Vous êtes sûr de se que vous dites ?

Yûko : Bien sûr ! C'est couru d'avance !

Dôméki : ...

Yûko : Il faut seulement qu'il ouvre les yeux.

Dôméki : Qu'il ouvre les yeux ?

Yûko : Oui. Mais il faut qu'il s'en rende compte par lui-même ...

Dôméki : ...

Yûko : Fais-moi confiance ! Ce genre de cas c'est ma spécialité !

Dôméki : Si vous le dites ... je vais y aller, j'ai des choses à faire ...

Yûko : D'accord ! Et moi je continue ma promenade ! Bonne soirée !

Dôméki : Bonne soirée.

¤ Dôméki continue son chemin, et rentre chez lui. Il part se mettre en kimono, et s'installe lentement sur le sol de l'entrée. Il se sent six pieds sous terre. Il pensait que ça pouvait être gagné d'avance. Mais cela ne suffit pas ...

Il faut que Watanuki "ouvre les yeux" ... ¤

Dôméki : _Qu'il ouvre les yeux ? Il ne pourra jamais le faire par lui même ! Il est trop débile pour ça ..._

¤ Il réfléchit ... ¤

Dôméki : _... il faut tout lui faire comprendre, à ce con ..._

¤ Dans la cuisine de Yûko ... ¤

Watanuki : _... comment je vais faire avec Dôméki ... je ne pourrais plus jamais le revoir, putain ... à cause de ses sentiments à la con !!! Et moi je fais quoi si je suis en danger, hein ?_

**Bibibip !**

¤ Il regarde son portable ... il a un nouveau message. ¤

"Il paraît que Dôméki et toi sortez ensemble ! Une copine ( tu sais, Tohru, celle qui a une grande tresse aussi longue que celle de Duo Maxwell ! ) m'a raconté ça ! Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous deux ! Je sais que vous formerez un très beau couple ! Au fait, je rentre demain au lycée ! Alors à demain ! Himawari"

Watanuki, bleu et en larmes : **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!! MAIS POURQUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !?!**

¤ Finalement, c'est une soupe aux larmes que Yûko et les trois autres morfales mangeront ...

µµµµµµ

Dans son lit, Watanuki se tourne et se retourne ... il n'arrive pas à dormir tellement il pense à Dôméki ... ¤

Watanuki : _... pourquoi il a fallu que ça arrive ... à moi ... et puis pourquoi lui ?... pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ?... ça m'énerve ... ce qui m'énerve, c'est surtout la manière dont il l'a fait ... c'est purement égoïste ... le pire, c'est que je me suis laissé faire ... et puis merde ! Je peux pas sortir avec Dôméki, c'est insensé ! Non non non, je n'y penserais même pas !..._

¤ 1 heure plus tard ... ¤

Watanuki : _... le pire en réalité, c'est pas le fait qu'il m'ait embrassé ... c'est qu'il soit sérieux ... mais je sais pas comment réagir face à ça !... non, je ne serai pas tenté d'être son copain ! Parce qu'il y a 3 trois bonnes raisons pour ne pas sortir avec lui : 1) C'est un mec, 2) Je ne peux pas l'encaisser, 3) J'ai déjà Himawari en lune de mire !... bon, d'accord, le 2) est faux ... Dôméki est un ami ... c'est même mon meilleur ami ... même si on s'engueule tout le temps ... justement ! Parce que c'est un ami, je ne peux pas envisager de sortir avec lui ! C'est impossible d'avoir une relation amoureuse avec un ami comme lui ! Voilà !_

¤ Encore plus tard ... ¤

Watanuki : _... laisse-moi tranquille, Dôméki !!! Avec tes histoires de baisers, de romance, de vie conjugale pleine d'enfant et de bonheur, de nuits super chaudes et tout ce que tu me fais imaginer de super bizarre !!! Vade retro !!!..._

¤ Il finit par s'endormir finalement ...

... dix minutes avant que le réveil sonne.

µµµµµµ

Watanuki, sur le pas de la porte, hésite. Une question le bloque :

Doit-il aller au lycée ou pas ? ¤

Yûko : Tu ne voudrais quand même pas arriver en retard ?

Watanuki : Euh ... disons que ... je me sens un peu malade aujourd'hui ...

Yûko : Mais non, tu es en pleine forme ! À part que tu n'as pas dormi ...

Watanuki : Justement !

Yûko : Oui mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu ne veux pas y aller ...

Watanuki : ...

Yûko : Il y aurait-il ... une certaine personne qui t'y attend ?

Watanuki : Mais non !!!

Yûko : Tout me dit que oui ...

Watanuki, cramoisi : ...

Yûko : Alors fonce, ne le fais pas attendre.

Watanuki : Je n'ai pas envie !

Yûko : Il n'y a pas de problème ! J'ai un joli tablier tout rose un peu trop petit pour toi, et tu devras l'enfiler avec **rien** dessous ... ¤sourire malveillant¤

Watanuki, s'enfuyant en courant : J'y vais ! À ce soir !

Yûko : ... ah ... c'est si facile de le persuader ...

¤ Watanuki n'a croisé personne sur le chemin du retour. Ni Himawari, ni Dôméki. ¤

Watanuki, arrivant au lycée : _... c'est un peu trop calme ..._

¤ Il se rend à l'évidence ... ¤

Watanuki : _JE SUIS EN RETAAAAAAAAAAARD !!!_

¤ Il se rue dans le bâtiment, fait un rush dans les couloirs, ... ¤

Himawari : Coucou !

¤ Et là, arrêt net. ¤

Watanuki : Hima...

¤ Ses yeux se remplissent d'étoiles ... ¤

Watanuki : Himawari-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

Himawari : Bonjour Watanuki ! Tu sais, on n'a pas cours avant 9 heures ! Tous les profs sont en réunion !

Watanuki : Ouf ... moi qui croyait être en retard ... Comment vas-tu ?

Himawari : La forme ! Et toi ?

Watanuki : Très bien ! Sauf que je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à cet imbécile Dôméki à cause de...

Himawari : Tu es vraiment très passionné, Watanuki !

Watanuki : Non ! C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je...

Himawari : Espèce de gros timide ! C'est ta première aventure, c'est ça ?

Watanuki : Mais non !!!

Himawari : Tu es déjà sorti avec quelqu'un avant ?! Raconte-moi !

Watanuki : NON !!! Je n'ai jamais eu de copain, ni de copine, ni personne dans ma vie privée !

Himawari : Espèce de petit cachotier ! Tu ne veux pas que ça se sache, c'est ça ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai aussi muette qu'une tombe ! Personne n'en saura rien !

Watanuki : Mais...

Himawari : Dôméki n'est pas très discret, je sais ... essaye de lui en parler calmement ! Il comprendra ! Tu sais, il t'aime comme un fou ! Il m'en a déjà parlé plusieurs fois !

Watanuki, hystérique : ...qu...qu...T'ETAIS AU COURANT QU'IL ETAIT AMOUREUX DE MOI !?!

¤ Tous les élèves se tournent vers eux ... ¤

**Gros silence ...**

Himawari : Ha ha ha ! Que tu es marrant, Watanuki !

Watanuki : ... TTTT.TTT ... mais non, je ne suis pas...

Himawari : Bon, je te laisse !

Watanuki : Hein ?! Mais où tu vas ?!

Himawari, s'en allant : Salut !

Watanuki : ... TTTTTTTTTTTTTT.TTTTTTTTTTTTTT ... Himawari-chan ...

¤ C'est alors que des bras l'étreignent à la taille par derrière et le ramènent contre quelqu'un ... ¤

Watanuki, des sueurs froides le parcourant : ...que...

Dôméki, à l'oreille de Watanuki : ... calme-toi, ce n'est que moi ...

¤ Son souffle chatouille l'oreille de Watanuki ...

... et alors qu'il se préparait à lui offrir un chaleureux baiser dans le cou ... ¤

Watanuki, s'enfuyant de ses bras : FOUS-MOI LA PAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIX !!!

¤ Mais il court trop vite, et se prend le mur de plein fouet ...

Il en tombe dans les vaps ... ¤

Dôméki, qui l'a rejoint en courant : Hé !

¤ Il s'accroupit à côté de lui. ¤

Watanuki, sonné :

Dôméki : ... quel abruti ...

¤ Plus tard, à l'infirmerie ... ¤

Watanuki, ouvrant les yeux : ... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?...

Dôméki, assis sur le bord du lit : T'as paniqué et tu t'es pris le mur en essayant de t'enfuir. Alors je t'ai emmené à l'infirmerie.

Watanuki : GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! SORS DE LÀ AVANT QUE JE FASSE UN ARRÊT CARDIAQUE !!!

Dôméki, prenant sa main dans les siennes : Tout va bien. Je suis là.

Watanuki, retirant sa main abruptement : C'est justement parce que t'es là que ça va pas !!!

Dôméki : T'es trop abruti pour t'y faire maintenant. Mais tu vas t'y habituer, t'inquiète pas.

Watanuki : Mais t'es bouché !!! Je t'ai dit explicitement que je ne t'aimais pas !!! Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi !!!

Dôméki : Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. Parce que tu ne veux pas t'avouer que tu as envie de moi.

Watanuki : T'ES MALADE !?!

Dôméki, s'approchant de lui : Je vais te prouver que je suis lucide ...

¤ Il l'embrasse soudainement, avec tendresse, passion, mais surtout avec beaucoup d'amour ...

Watanuki n'arrive pas à faire un seul geste. Il est paralysé ... ¤

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki, cramoisi : ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : **GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! CASSE-TOI J'VEUX PLUS VOIR TA SALE GUEULE !!!**

Dôméki, s'en allant : Ca va, fait pas ton gamin ...

¤ Ce qui lui coûta un coussin en pleine gueule. ¤

Watanuki, rouge et très en colère : ... grrrr ...

¤ Dôméki lui rend le coup de coussin. ¤

Dôméki : Abruti.

¤ Il s'en va.

Watanuki serre son coussin entre ses doigts. C'est limite s'il va mordre dedans ... ¤

**Tsuzuku !**

Voici donc un Dôméki qui manque pas d'air, hein ?

Envoyez-moi des reviews, pliiiizzzzz !!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou ! C'est Tohru !

Alors, vous avez attendu ?

J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait trop patienter !

Voici la suite donc de "Mon petit copain ( forcé ... )" !

BISOUS À TOUS MES FANS ADOREEEEEEEEEES !!! 

BONNE LECTUUUUUUUURE !!!

**Chapitre 2**

¤ Watanuki ne veux plus sortir de l'infirmerie. Il veut s'enfermer à double tour. Il veut faire une crise cardiaque pour que Dôméki ne puisse plus rien lui faire. Voilà.

Tout, sauf voir Dôméki.

Le carillon sonne les 10 heures ... ¤

L'infirmier : Cela fait déjà 2 heures que vous êtes allongé là ...

Watanuki, jouant la comédie : J'ai mal au crâââââââââââne !!!

L'infirmier : C'est l'heure d'aller en cours dépêchez-vous !

Watanuki : MAIS J'AI VRAIMENT TRÈS MAAAAAAAAAAAAAL !!!

L'infirmier : Sortez !

Watanuki : C'est une question de vie ou de mort !!!

L'infirmier : Sortez !!!

Watanuki : J'AI DE LA FIÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈVRE !!!

L'infirmier, fâché tout rouge à la Watanuki : **VOUS N'AVEZ PLUS DE FIÈVRE ALORS PUTAIN DE MERDE SORTEZ DE LÀ !!!**

Watanuki, se levant : D'accord, d'accord !!! Je m'en vais !!! TTT.TTT

¤ Et il sort avec appréhension ...

Il regarde à droite et à gauche ...

... personne ... ¤

Watanuki : ... faut que je me casse d'ici ...

¤ Il part par la droite, à petits pas, il arrive à une intersection ...

Toujours personne ... juste deux ou trois filles qui discutent ...

Il traverse quand ... ¤

PAF !!!

¤ Quelqu'un l'a bousculé sur le côté.

Watanuki le reconnaît : c'est Dôméki. ¤

Watanuki, sentant des frissons le parcourir : ...

Dôméki : Tu vas mieux ?

Watanuki : Ouais, je vais mieux ...

Dôméki : Je m'inquiétais. J'étais parti pour te voir.

Watanuki, voulant partir : J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié !

Dôméki, attrapant son bras : Hé !

Watanuki : Quoi ?!

Dôméki : Où tu vas ?

Watanuki : Chercher Himawari !

Dôméki : Elle n'est pas là. Tu sais qu'elle a un copain ...

Watanuki : ...un...un coco...un QUOI !?!

Dôméki : Un copain. Depuis hier. Il est venu lui amener les cours chez elle. Elle ne t'en a pas parlé ?

Watanuki : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! HIMAWARI-CHAAAAAAAAAN !!! POURQUOI !?! POURQUOI MOI !?!

Dôméki : T'arrêtes de hurler comme un hystérique ? Dis-moi plutôt ce que t'as mis dans mon bentô.

Watanuki : J'EN AI PAS FAIT !!! ET PUIS JE M'EN FOUS !!! CA TE FERA MAIGRIR !!!

Dôméki, se regardant : Tu me trouves trop gros ?

Watanuki : MAIS NOOOOOOOON MON SALAUD !!! C'EST PARCE QUE TU M'ENEEEEEEEERVES !!! MAIS POURQUOIIIIIIIII !?! HIMAWARI-CHAAAAAAAAAN !!! POURQUOI M'AS-TU ABANDONNE !?! MOI QUI...

Dôméki : C'est bon, il est fini le mélodrame ?

Watanuki : TOI TA GUEULE !!!

Dôméki : ¤soupire¤

¤ Il le prend par la main. ¤

Dôméki : Allez viens, je t'accompagne en cours.

Watanuki, en vrai tomate : LÂCHE-MOI LA MAIN !!!

Dôméki : Non. J'te rappelle qu'on sort ensemble.

Watanuki : ON NE SORT PAS ENSEMBLE !!! C'EST TOI QUI L'A DECIDE TOUT SEUL !!! J'AI PAS DIT QUE J'ETAIS D'ACCORD !!! **JE SUIS D'AILLEURS PAS D'ACCORD DU TOUT !!!**

Dôméki, passant ses doigts entre ceux de Watanuki : Meuh si.

Watanuki, rougissant de plus en plus : N...Non !!!

Dôméki : On y va ? Je ne tiens pas à être en retard en cours.

Watanuki : Si tu me lâche cette main !!!

Dôméki : Je refuse.

Watanuki : GYAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

¤ Finalement, il se laisse convaincre d'aller en cours, main dans la main avec Dôméki ... ¤

Watanuki : _L'HOREUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR !!!_ ( Cf. School Rumble, tome 1 )

Dôméki : Ca va, fais pas cette tête.

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : Je te trouve vraiment très beau, tu sais.

Watanuki : Ah non !!! Ne commence pas !!!

Dôméki : T'es sexy.

Watanuki, pire qu'une tomate trop mûre : Ta gueule !!! TTTT.TTTT

Dôméki : Sans déconner, t'es vraiment très se...

Watanuki, dont le visage était trop rouge pour qu'on le reconnaisse : **JE NE SUIS PAS SEXY DU TOUT !!!** J'AI DES LUNETTES ET DES BOURRELETS !!!

Dôméki, le prenant dans ses bras avec beaucoup de tendresse : Ne te fais pas de complexe. Je t'aime tel que tu es.

Watanuki, un peu touché : ...

¤ Mais quelque chose le brusqua ... ¤

Watanuki : PUTAIN, **RETIRE TA MAIN DE MON CUL !!!**

Dôméki : Désolé, elle est descendue toute seule.

Watanuki : Tu l'as toujours ...

Dôméki : Elle est collée.

Watanuki : **GYAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!**

¤ Il le pousse et lui met **la** baffe de sa vie.

En pleine gueule.

Il ne l'a pas raté. ¤

Dôméki, la joue endolorie : ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ... tu as du caractère. Ca me plaît.

Watanuki : RRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!

Dôméki : On y va ? Ta salle de cours est à deux pas.

Watanuki : Sans moi !!!

Dôméki : Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir compris. J'ai dit **ta** salle de cours.

Watanuki : Euh ... ouais, c'est vrai ...

Dôméki : Si tu ne veux pas y aller avec moi, tant pis. Je dois y aller de toute façon. On se voit à midi tous les deux, Himawari sera avec son copain.

Watanuki : Y aura pas Himawari ?!

¤ Dôméki l'embrasse rapidement avant que Watanuki n'ait pu faire un seul geste. ¤

Dôméki : Ouais.

Watanuki, tout rouge : ARRÊTE DE M'EMBRASSER À TOUT BOUT DE CHAMP !!!

Dôméki : Je t'attendrai à la sortie.

¤ Et il s'en va. ¤

Watanuki : BEN J'SORTIRAIS PAS DU LYCEE !!! LÀ !!!

¤ Et à midi ... ¤

Watanuki, approchant de plus en plus de la sortie du lycée : _... bon ... courage ... ce sera juste un déjeuner en compagnie de ce gros salaud de Dôméki ... tu vas juste manger un truc avec Dôméki, et c'est tout ... rien de plus ..._

¤ Il y arrive. Plus qu'un pas et il franchit la porte de sortie. ¤

Watanuki : _... courage ... courage ... Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il me saute dessus comme tout à l'heure !... MAIS J'AI PAS LE CHOIX !!! ALLEZ MAGNE-TOI ET SORS DE CE LYCEE !!!_

¤ Il fonce dehors.

Il se trouve à l'air libre.

L'air frais du printemps. ¤

Watanuki : _... ouais ! Je suis sorti !... il est où, Dôméki ?_

¤ Il regarde sa montre. ¤

Watanuki : _Il est pourtant midi et quart, et je suis en retard. Il devrait être là ..._

¤ Il regarde autour de lui. ¤

Watanuki : _... l'opportunité pour se casser !_

¤ Il s'apprête à partir quand ... ¤

Dôméki, au loin, portant une poche en plastique avec quelque chose dedans : Hé !

Watanuki : Ah !... euh ... Dôméki !...

¤ Il part le rejoindre avec plus ou moins d'appréhension ... ¤

Dôméki : Je suis parti nous acheter quelque chose et j'ai emprunté le micro-ondes de l'internat pour le réchauffer.

Watanuki : ... ah ... merci, c'est gentil ... t'as pris quoi ?

Dôméki : Un plat d'omelette, de riz et de fruits de mer.

Watanuki : Attends ... un seul plat ?!

Dôméki : Ben ouais. Mais t'inquiète, y a deux paires de baguettes, j'ai pensé à toi, Kimi-chan.

Watanuki : "K..."Kimi-chan" !?!

Dôméki : Ben ouais. Tu peux m'appeller Shizuka ou Shizu-chan si tu veux.

Watanuki : J't'appellerai "Dômeki" point-barre !!!

Dôméki : C'est toi qui décide, mais je préfèrerai que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.

Watanuki : J'M'EN TIENS À "DÔMEKI" !!!

Dôméki : OK. On y va ?

Watanuki : Où ça ?!

Dôméki : Au parc.

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ... au **PARC !?!**

¤ Plus tard, ils arrivent au parc. Dôméki tient bien fermement la main de Watanuki, pour ne pas que celui-ci la lâche. ¤

Watanuki : _... brrrr ... y a plein de monde ... ils sont tous là ... et Dôméki ... il ..._

Dôméki, d'une voix douce : On se met où ?

Watanuki : J'en sais rien ! Un endroit où y a personne.

Dôméki : Tu préfères l'intimité ?...

Watanuki : Non ! C'est que je veux pas que tout le monde se fasse des idées ! Voilà !

Dôméki : Tout le monde sait qu'on sort ensemble. Pas la peine de se cacher.

Watanuki : Mais je ne veux pas qu'on croit que je suis amoureux de toi !!! HORS DE QUESTION !!!

Dôméki : Mais tu **es** amoureux de moi.

Watanuki : **MAIS EUH !!! NON !!!**

Dôméki : Si.

Watanuki : **NAAAAN !!! C'EST TOI QUI ME FORCE À SORTIR AVEC TOI !!! JE SUIS UNE VERITABLE VICTIME DANS CETTE HISTOIRE !!!**

Dôméki : On va sur le banc là-bas ? Ou au pied du cerisier de l'autre côté ?

Watanuki : Nulle part ! On s'en va !

Dôméki : Je suis d'avis à aller sous le cerisier. On y sera bien.

Watanuki, comme un gamin : J'veux pas y aller !!! J'ai pas faim !!!

Dôméki, le tirant vers le cerisier avec lui : Viens là !

Watanuki : Naaaaaaaaaaaaan !!!

¤ Il finit par arriver à l'amener sous le cerisier. Il y fait de l'ombre, les fleurs de cerisiers volent, et la vue sur le parc est assez belle. ¤

Dôméki : On s'assoit ?

Watanuki : Non ! J'attends que t'aie fini de manger !

Dôméki : ¤soupire¤

¤ Il le fait assoir par terre. ¤

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki, sortant le plat : Je commençais à avoir faim.

¤ Il lui passe une paire de baguettes. ¤

Watanuki : ... ouais ... j'imagine ...

Dôméki : Bon appêtit !

Watanuki : Toi aussi ...

Dôméki : Merci.

¤ Il prend un bout d'omelette dans le plat, et le tend à Watanuki. ¤

Dôméki : Fais "Aaaaaaah".

Watanuki : Non mais ça va pas ?! Tu crois que je vais te laisser me donner la becquée ?! Va te faire foutre !

Dôméki : Mange.

Watanuki : Nan !!!

Dôméki : Tu préfères peut-être que je t'embrasse et que je te plotte ?

¤ Il gobe tout rond. ¤

Watanuki : Hum ... ch'est bon ...

¤ Dôméki lui fait un petit bisou rapide. ¤

Dôméki : J'le ferai quand même.

Watanuki : J'AURAIS DÛ ME DOUTER QU'IL Y AVAIT UNE ARNAQUE !!!

Dôméki : Y a pas d'arnaque. J'suis ton copain.

Watanuki : Y A ERREUR LÀ !!! T'ES MON MEILLEUR AMI MAIS PAS "COPAIN" !?! C'EST COMPRIS !?!

Dôméki : Je suis sourd.

Watanuki : **GYAAAAAAAAAH !!! IL M'ENERVE !!!**

Dôméki, lui tendant une autre bouchée : Mange.

Watanuki : MAIS EUH !!! NAN !!!

Dôméki, passant dangereusement un bras autour de sa taille ... : Comme tu veux.

¤ Et une fois de plus, Watanuki gobe tout rond. ¤

Dôméki : C'est bon ?

Watanuki : Ouais ...

Dôméki : J'ai faim moi aussi.

Watanuki : Ben mange.

Dôméki : Ouais. J'ai bien envie d'une crevette.

Watanuki : Sers-toi !

Dôméki : Tu m'en donnes une ?

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : Je t'ai donné deux bouts d'omelette ...

Watanuki : ... ah ... euh ... Pas question !!! C'est déjà assez bizarre ce que tu me fais faire alors merde !!!

Dôméki : S'il te plaît, Kimi-chan.

Watanuki : NE M'APPELLE PAS "KIMI-CHAN" !!!

Dôméki : §soupire§

¤ Il regarde le sol, déçu ...

Watanuki commence à culpabiliser ...

... on dirait qu'il déprime vraiment ...

... ¤

Watanuki : Bon, c'est pas pour une bouchée ...

¤ Il chippe une crevette avec ses baguettes, et après une légère hésitation, d'une main tremblante, il la tend vers Dôméki ...

Celui-ci relève la tête.

Watanuki n'ose pas regarder.

Il est tout rouge.

Il en tremble de peur ... ¤

Dôméki : ...

¤ Dôméki prit la crevette et la croqua. ¤

Dôméki, mangeant tranquillement : ...

Watanuki : Et merci, c'est pour les chiens !?!

Dôméki : Merci.

Watanuki : Ouais parce que je me donne de la peine à me **FORCER** quand même !!!

Dôméki : Parce que tu te forces ?

Watanuki : TU CROIS QUE JE FAIS CA AVEC PLAISIR !?!

Dôméki : Et toi ?

Watanuki : **T'AS PAS REPONDU À MA QUESTION !!!**

Dôméki : C'est surtout toi qui doit savoir si tu te forces ou pas.

Watanuki : _... euh ... c'est vrai que je le fais ...alors que je pourrais le fuir ... je préfère me plier à sa volonté ..._

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : Je...me...for...RRRHHHHAAAAAA !!! BIEN SÛR QUE JE ME FORCE !!!

Dôméki, continuant de manger : Pfff, n'importe quoi ce mec.

Watanuki, rouge : ... il me croit pas en plus ...

¤ Il regarde tout le monde dans le parc. On les observe. ¤

Watanuki : QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A !?! POURQUOI VOUS NOUS REGARDEZ !?! MÊLEZ-VOUS DE VOS AFFAIRES !!!

¤ Tout le monde est figé ...

Puis ils retournent à leurs moutons ... ¤

Dôméki : Tu vois que tu l'acceptes.

Watanuki : MAIS NON !!! C'EST QUE J'AI PAS ENVIE QU'ON CROIT QU'ON SORT ENSEMBLE !!!

Dôméki : Là, t'es sûr que tout le monde est au courant pour notre relation.

Watanuki : T'appelles ça une relation, toi !?!

¤ Il lui enfonce une crevette dans la bouche ... ¤

Dôméki : Tais-toi et mange.

Watanuki : Huuuuum !

Dôméki : Je t'aime. Ca suffit pour qu'on puisse construire une relation.

Watanuki, après avoir avalé la crevette : Mais moi j't'aime pas ! Merde ! Je peux pas t'encaisser !

Dôméki : Si, tu m'aimes.

Watanuki : Tu veux rien savoir !!! Tu m'énerves !!!

Dôméki : C'est toi qui ne veut rien savoir. Je vais te prouver que tu ressens la même chose que moi.

Watanuki : Tu ne me prouveras rien !

Dôméki : Si.

Watanuki : Non !

Dôméki : Si.

Watanuki : Non !!!

Dôméki : Si.

Watanuki : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!! TU N'ARRIVERAS JAMAIS À ME CONVAINCRE QUE JE T'AIME !!!

¤ Dôméki tourne sa tête vers lui. ¤

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki, cramoisi : **C'EST PAS CA QUE JE VOULAIS DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE !!!** Je voulais dire que tu n'arriveras jamais à dire de moi que je t'aime parce que je ne t'aime pas, voilà !!! C'est tout !!!

Dôméki : Si.

Watanuki : **J'EN AI MAAAAAAAAAARRE !!!**

¤ Plus tard, ils finissent de manger ... ¤

Watanuki : ... je ne vais pas nier que ton plat était bien choisi ... et puis tu l'as pas cramé ...

Dôméki : J'ai fait attention à ce qu'il soit parfait.

¤ Il passe un bras sur les épaules de Watanuki pour le ramener vers lui. ¤

Dôméki : Je content de t'avoir fait plaisir.

¤ Dit-il avant de l'embrasser. ¤

Watanuki, le repoussant tout de suite : Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'embrasser !!! Je t'interdis même de me toucher !!!

Dôméki : Ca, c'est hors de question.

Watanuki et Dôméki : ...

Watanuki, se levant pour partir : On s'en va ! Ca va être l'heure de commencer les cours !

Dôméki, se levant pour le suivre : Y a pas le feu, il nous reste un quart d'heure ...

Watanuki : J'ai un contrôle et je ne veux pas être en retard !

Dôméki : Tu ne seras pas en retard.

Watanuki : Je dois réviser !

Dôméki : Je peux t'aider.

Watanuki : Non ! Tu vas me déconcentrer !

Dôméki, avec une voix gonflée de sous-entendus : Tu es très ... passionné ...

Watanuki : 'TAIN MAIS T'AS PAS COMPRIS QUE JE VEUX PLUS REVOIR TA SALE GUEULE !?!

Dôméki : Tu as raison, on devrait se voir le soir seulement. On sera plus tranquilles ...

Watanuki : **TU ME CHERCHES !?!**

¤ Au loin, on peut voir Himawari et son copain, l'un contre l'autre sur un banc, qui discutent ... ¤

Watanuki : ... prends ma main ...

Dôméki, prenant tendrement sa main : Tes désirs sont des ordres.

Watanuki : Ta gueule !

¤ Himawari tourne ses yeux vers eux. Elle leur sourit et leur fait un petit geste de la main.

Watanuki, un sourire triste sur ses lèvres, lui renvoie son geste.

Puis elle repose sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit-ami ... ¤

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki, enlevant sa main : Lâche-moi !

¤ Il devance Dôméki sur le chemin. ¤

Dôméki : Attends-moi.

Watanuki : T'es pas obligé de me suivre !

Dôméki : Mais moi je...

Watanuki : ON LE SAIT ET ON S'EN **FOUUUUUUUUUUT !!!**

¤ Puis, non sans engueulades et approches furtives de Dôméki, rentrent au lycée ... ¤

**Tsuzuku !**

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?

Envoyez-moi des reviews ! S'il vous plaît ! Je vous en remercie d'avaaaaance ! 


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou ! C'est votre Tohru adorée ( adorée, j'espère ! XD ) !

Comment ça va sur la planète du net ?

Moi, au CDI, ça boum ! Toujours en quête d'une heure d'étude pour y passer et vous faire coucou avec mes fics débiles que j'écris en musique à la maison ...

Pour le délire, j'écoute "I Want Love" d'Elton John en imaginant Dôméki la chanter en pensant à Watanuki ... MDR Je vous conseille d'écouter la chanson et de chercher les paroles pour lire cette fic, vous allez être aussi pétés que moi j'en suis sûre ... même si la chanson n'est pas drôle ... c'est le contexte en fait ! XD

Mais j'écoute plein d'autres chansons aussi ! Comme "Au Bal Masqué" ! PTDR Ou d'autres moins délirantes, mais si je devais citer toutes les chansons que j'écoute je n'en aurais pas fini ...

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le troisième chapitre de "Mon petit copain ( forcé ... )" !

BISOUS À TOUS MES FAAAAAAAAAANS !!!

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3**

¤ Le contrôle ne s'est pas passé sans encombres ... Watanuki est épuisé. Mort. Il a besoin de repos ... de beaucoup de repos ... ¤

Watanuki, rendant la copie : _... enfin fini ... j'ai bien cru que je ne m'en sortirais jamais ..._

¤ Il sort de la salle de cours ...

Dôméki l'attendait, adossé sur le mur à côté de la porte. ¤

Dôméki : Kimi-chan ! Ca s'est passé comment ?

Watanuki, partant : Mal. J'ai besoin d'être tranquille ...

Dôméki, le suivant : Si ça va pas tu peux m'en parler.

Watanuki : J'ai pas envie de parler ! J'veux juste être seul !

Dôméki : Tu peux être seul avec moi.

Watanuki : J'AI DIT **NON** !!!

¤ Assis dans les escaliers ... ¤

Dôméki : C'était quoi ?

Watanuki : ... de la science ... MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE T'EN AS À FOUTRE !?!

Dôméki : Ben je veux savoir ce qui t'as posé problème. Comme ça on pourra voir ça ensemble la prochaine fois.

Watanuki : HORS DE QUESTION !!! Tu vas me dire "viens chez moi on va réviser" et après tu vas me sauter dessus comme un gros salaud dégueulasse !!!

Dôméki : ... huuuum ... j'y avais pas pensé mais c'est un très bon plan ...

Watanuki, cramoisi : **GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! GROS PERVERS !!!**

Dôméki : Je déconne ! Bon, c'était quoi ta leçon ?

Watanuki : Les différentes aires du cerveau et compagnie ! Et j'y comprends rien ! Maintenant fous-moi la paix !

Dôméki : Tu vas avoir un autre contrôle bientôt ?

Watanuki : Un contrôle de Japonais la semaine prochaine ! Pas besoin d'aide !

Dôméki : Viens à la maison la veille. On fera nos devoirs ensemble.

Watanuki : FAUDRA ME TRAÎNER !!! ET M'ATTRAPPER D'ABORD !!!

Dôméki : Facile.

¤ Il lui attrappe le bras. ¤

Dôméki : Attrappé !

Watanuki : C'est pas drôle !!! Et ne me touche pas !

Dôméki, lâchant son bras : Je t'ai déjà plotté alors j'vois pas le mal à toucher ton bras.

Watanuki, bleu : ...

Dôméki : Ben quoi ?

Watanuki : ARRRGH !!! MAIS C'EST QU'IL INSISTE CE CONNARD !!!

Dôméki : Je n'insiste pas, je suis réaliste.

Watanuki, se levant pour partir : J'rejoins ma classe ! Ca va être l'heure d'aller en sport ! Salut !

Dôméki, le suivant : On a sport ensemble. Mon prof est pas là alors le tien prend ma classe.

Watanuki : QUOI !?!

Dôméki : On a cours ensemble. Endurance.

Watanuki : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!! MAIS POURQUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !?!

Dôméki : Pourquoi ce cri de désespoir ? Nous serons ensemble un peu plus longtemps.

Watanuki : JUSTEMENT !!!

Dôméki, ramenant la tête de Watanuki sur son épaule : C'est pourtant une bonne nouvelle.

Watanuki : Tu parles !!!

Dôméki, avant d'embrasser les cheveux de Watanuki : N'hurle pas dans mes oreilles, tu seras gentil ...

¤ Watanuki le repousse violemment ... ¤

Watanuki, en position de combat plus ou moins ridicule ... : TU VEUX LA BAGARRE !?! VAS-Y, J'T'ATTENDS !!! ALLEZ !!! BATS-TOI SI T'ES UN HOMME !!!

Dôméki, passant son chemin : Abruti, va.

Watanuki : C'EST CA !!! T'AS PAS LES...

Dôméki : Bon, tu viens ?

Watanuki : NAN !!! J'y vais par la fenêtre ! Voilà ! Comme ça tu m'feras pas chier !

Dôméki, prenant par la main pour l'emmener en cours : Viens avant que tu ne passes pour un imbécile !

¤ Watanuki se laisse faire, très mal à l'aise. Après tout, il n'a pas le choix ... ¤

Watanuki, se sentant soulagé : Je vais rejoindre ma classe ...

Dôméki : Dommage qu'on ne soit pas dans la même classe ...

¤ Il se penche pour l'embrasser amoureusement. ¤

Dôméki : À tout de suite.

¤ Il s'en va.

Watanuki ne proteste pas.

Il le regarde s'éloigner ...

... dans ses pensées ... ¤

Watanuki, planté là : _... il est ... AAAARRRGGHHH !!! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI À FANTASMER SUR... __**QUOI !?! JE VIENS DE PENSER QUOI, LÀ !?! C'EST AFFREUUUUUUUUUUUUUUX !!!**_

Prof, à Watanuki : La classe 2-4, c'est dans le vestiaire de gauche !

Watanuki : Oui ! Pardon !.. excusez-moi !...

¤ Il y part ... ¤

Watanuki : _... heureusement, y a pas Dôméki pour me reluquer à moitié à poil ..._

Un élève : Shizuka ?!

Watanuki, se retournant, apeuré : HEIN !?!

¤ Tout le monde se retourne vers lui, pétrifié ... ¤

Shizuka Tarô, inquiet : Ben oui ... je ne suis plus dispensé ...

Watanuki, continuant de s'habiller : _... ouf ... c'est pas lui ..._

Les autres : _Il est bizarre depuis qu'il sort avec Dôméki ... on dirait qu'il veut le voir partout ... il est encore plus taré qu'on ne l'imaginait ..._

Watanuki : _Maintenant qu'il me drague, j'ai l'impression de le voir partout ! Ca craint ! Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui de toute façon ! Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je pense à ce con !_

¤ Il regarde ses pieds ...

... il rougit ... ¤

Watanuki, gesticulant : _AH NON !!! JE NE L'AIME PAS !!!_

Les autres : _... mais alors super taré ..._

¤ Ils sortent tous des vestiaires.

Dôméki, à la sortie, était déjà sur le terrain. Il le regardait genre "viens, je t'attends". ¤

Watanuki : _... je vais le voir, ou pas ?... la question ne se pose pas ! Bien sûr que non !_

Prof : Vous allez rejoindre la classe 2-1 !

Watanuki : _... la faute à pas de chance !_

¤ Il part donc rejoindre la classe. Il prend soin de s'éloigner de Dôméki. Celui-ci le remarque d'ailleurs. Mais il ne fait mine de rien ... ¤

Watanuki : _Allez ... cinq tours ou six ne me feront pas de mal ..._ ( je suis incapable de faire plus de 4 et 1/2 sur un terrain de 500 m de périmètre ! lol )

Prof : Je compte jusqu'à trois ! Un, deux ...

¤ Et TRIIIT !!! Le sifflet !

Tous les élèves se mettent à courir. ¤

Watanuki : _Un peu de course me fait du bien ... ça va me détendre après cette saleté de contrôle et Dôméki qui me suit partout même en cours d'endurance !... en cours d'endurance ?_

¤ Il tourne sa tête. Dôméki courait à côté de lui, tranquille, comme un gentil petit copain tout attentionné. ¤

Watanuki : _C'est pas vrai ! Fallait qu'il se ramène, celui-là !_

¤ Il accélère le pas, et arrive à le semer. ¤

Watanuki : _... il a dû comprendre que j'avais besoin de repos ..._

¤ Il continue. ¤

Watanuki : _... aaaaah ... l'air est frais ... et il fait beau ... les cerisiers sont fleuris ... les oiseaux chantent ... je me sens bien ... Dôméki court à côté de moi ... Dôméki ?!_

¤ Il se retourne encore une fois. Et encore une fois, Dôméki courait bien à côté de lui.

Comme un gentil petit toutou. ¤

Watanuki : _Ah non euh !!!_

¤ Il presse un peu plus le pas, et le sème une fois de plus. ¤

Watanuki : _Il me suit vraiment partout, c'est dingue ! Voilà, il est encore à côté ! Non mais qu'est-ce que je vous disais ?... IL EST ENCORE À CÔTEEEEEEE !!!_

¤ Il court à toute vitesse, Dôméki prend son pas pour rester à côté.

Watanuki accélère encore.

Dôméki aussi.

Watanuki n'a jamais couru aussi vite.

Dôméki non plus.

Un véritable course poursuite ...

Les élèves sont médusés ... ¤

Prof : Watanuki ! Dôméki !

Watanuki et Dôméki, s'arrêtant nets : ?

Prof : Vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau dans deux heures ! Suivez le groupe !

Watanuki et Dôméki : ...

¤ Ils finissent par suivre le groupe, sans rien dire.

Après le cours de sport ... ¤

Dôméki, marchant dans la cour du lycée avec Watanuki : T'aime bien me faire courir, hein ?

Watanuki : Mais tu m'poursuis tout le temps ! Ca m'étouffe !

Dôméki : Tu trouves ?

Watanuki, devant la salle des profs : On est arrivés.

Dôméki : Ouais.

Watanuki : Tu te rends compte qu'à cause de toi on va peut-être être collés tous les deux ?!

Dôméki : Collés ? Cool.

Watanuki, l'étranglant, cramoisi : PAS DANS CE SENS LÀ, ABRUTI !!!

Dôméki : Je plaisantais.

Prof, sortant de la salle : Vous voilà ! J'allais sortir pour voir où vous étiez ! Entrez !

¤ Ils suivent le prof jusqu'à son bureau. Un bureau assez propre, bien rangé, avec une grande fenêtre derrière son bureau ... Après avoir fait le tour de la table, le prof regarde à cette fenêtre ... il attend longuement, alors que Watanuki et Dôméki se tiennent droits devant le bureau, attendant l'annonce de la colle ... ¤

Prof : Vous me surprenez.

Watanuki, abattu : Oui monsieur ...

Dôméki : ...

Prof : Je n'ai jamais vu d'élève courir aussi vite ! Je vous trouve incroyables, tous les deux !

¤ Il se retourne. ¤

Prof, des étoiles dans les yeux : Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, voulez-vous participer à mon club d'athlétisme ?

Watanuki et Dôméki, surpris : ...

Dôméki, faisant une courbette à la japonaise : C'est un honneur !

Watanuki, flatté : Vous êtes sérieux ?!

Prof, presque à genoux : Puisque je vous le dit ! J'ai été admiratif devant vos prouesses et... Je serai si déçu de ne pas vous avoir dans mon club ! C'est si rare de jeunes gens comme vous ! Je ferai n'importe quoi pour que vous...

Watanuki, heureux de participer même s'il trouve le prof effrayant : Je participe !_ Mais n'en faites pas trop ! T.T_

Prof : Merci tous les deux ! Je vous en remercie du fond du coeur ! Vous pouvez vous enfuir main dans la main !

Watanuki : Hein ?

Prof : Je suis au courant pour votre petite amourette ! Allez les jeunes ! Profitez de la vie ! Envolez-vous vers des jours ensoleillés et passionnés ! Vive les futurs mariés ! Mazel Töf !

Watanuki : Vous vous trompez ! On ne...

Dôméki, prenant la main de Watanuki et saluant le prof une deuxième fois : Merci pour tous vos voeux de bonheur. Nous devons partir.

Prof : Oui, je comprends ! Vous avez tellement de choses à vivre ! Aaaaah, c'est beau d'être jeune ...

Watanuki : Oui oui ! Au revoir !

¤ Il emmène Dôméki dehors le plus vite possible. ¤

Watanuki : **IL EST ****TARE**** CE PROF !!! ET DIRE QUE JE ME SUIS ENGAGE !!!**

Dôméki : C'est une bonne chose.

Watanuki : Et puis lâche ma main !

¤ Ce qu'il fait aussitôt. ¤

Watanuki : _Tiens ... il m'a écouté ?_

Dôméki : Mais c'est pas bien de faire parti d'un club ? Tu as une spécialité. Toi qui te plains d'être toujours dans les derniers aux contrôles, qui peine à travailler pour avoir une note correcte ... Tu as un domaine.

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : Et je suis heureux pour toi.

Watanuki, rougissant un peu avec un sourire : ... merci ... et c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu me trouver cette vocation ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : _... mais ... c'est que je m'attendris !_

¤ Il se reprend. ¤

Watanuki : Ne vas pas croire que je te cède ! Je te suis juste reconnaissant.

Dôméki : C'est pas une affaire. Je te raccompagne chez toi ?

Watanuki : Je suis grand ! Je peux me débrouiller !

Dôméki : Ca me fait plaisir.

Watanuki : ... y a personne à cette heure-ci ?...

Dôméki : Personne.

Watanuki : ... t'es sûr ?...

Dôméki : Je connais un chemin où on pourra être tranquille.

Watanuki : Je ne veux pas être "tranquille", je veux...

Dôméki : Ouais, tu veux pas que ça se sache.

Watanuki : Qu'on se fasse des idées !!!

Dôméki : Appelle ça comme tu veux. On y va ?

Watanuki : J'ai pas le choix !

¤ Ils partent sur le chemin de la maison. Bien sûr, Dôméki a prit la main de Watanuki. Qui gueule. Mais qui finit par céder ... ¤

Watanuki : Comment t'as trouvé cet endroit ?

Dôméki : Je passais souvent par là quand j'étais petit pour observer les lycéens faire du tir-à-l'arc. J'avais pas le droit d'y aller alors j'avais trouvé un moyen.

Watanuki : Ah ouais ? Tu dois vraiment être passionné par ce sport !

Dôméki : Je l'ai toujours été.

Watanuki : ... c'est bien ...

¤ Ils avancent le long du chemin ... ¤

Dôméki : On va passer par le temple de mon grand-père. Ca ne te dérange pas ?

Watanuki : Tu ne vas pas me sauter dessus quand même !?!

Dôméki : Mais non, abruti ! Je te laisserai rentrer chez toi après.

Watanuki : Ouais ...

Dôméki : Mais si tu veux un thé je te l'offrirais avec plaisir.

Watanuki : J'ai du ménage à faire chez Yûko !!! Et une tonne de devoirs en plus !!!

Dôméki : En gros, non.

Watanuki : Voilà ! Et puis j'ai pas envie de rester chez toi en plus !

Dôméki : T'es sûr ? J'ai un excellent thé aux fleurs de cerisier que j'aimerais te faire découvrir.

Watanuki : J'ai dit **NON** !!!

Dôméki, déçu : Ouais.

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : Mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates.

Watanuki : JE TE DIS QUE...

Dôméki : Ca va, j'ai compris, pas la peine d'hurler !

Watanuki, un peu rouge, par gêne : ...

¤ Watanuki regarde tout autour de lui. Ils passent entre de petits murets déserts, où est tracé un petit chemin blanc. Derrière les murs, on peut voir les cerisiers en fleurs faire voler leurs pétales dans le vent. La lumière du printemps éclaire joliement le chemin. ¤

Watanuki : Ce chemin est très agréable. Il est chaleureux.

Dôméki : Je savais qu'il te plairait.

¤ À ces mots, il resserre la main de Watanuki tendrement dans la sienne. ¤

Watanuki : Dôméki ...

Dôméki : Oui, Kimi-chan ?

Watanuki : Il...il ne faut pas traîner...je vais me faire engueuler si je suis en retard...

Dôméki : D'accord.

Watanuki : _... je m'attendris ... je m'attendris ! Attention, je m'attendris !!! IL FAUT PAS QUE JE M'ATTENDRISSE !!!__** C'EST CE SALAUD DE DÔMEKI SUR QUI TU CRAQUES, LÀ !!!**_

Dôméki : Ca va ?

Watanuki, tout rouge : Tout va très bien !!!

¤ Ils continuent d'avancer. Watanuki est émerveillé par la beauté du chemin, il se sent vraiment bien. Très bien, même ...

Ils arrivent chez Dôméki. Il reconnaît le temple et les cerisiers. ¤

Dôméki : Voilà. On est arrivés.

Watanuki : Ouais.

Dôméki : T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester ?

Watanuki : J'AI DIT NON !!!

Dôméki : Je vais rentrer alors.

Watanuki : Vas-y, rentre chez toi ! Je serais un plus tranquille comme ça !... Un peu de repos ne me fera pas de mal !...

Dôméki : Bon. Ben bonne soirée alors.

Watanuki : Ouais, à demain ! En espérant que tu arrêteras de me suivre partout et de me sauter dessus à tout bout de champ !

Dôméki : ...

¤ Il attrappe la main de Watanuki et l'embrasse soudainement.

Le jeune homme à lunettes aurait voulu lui filer une droite. Mais il ne réagit pas.

Il hésite même à fermer les yeux ... ¤

Watanuki : _MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE FOUS !?! POURQUOI JE ME LAISSE FAIRE !?! JE DEVRAIS L'ARRÊTER !!!..._

¤ Dôméki stoppe le baiser, qui fût long mais très doux.

Différent de celui de la veille. Très différent.

Quand à Watanuki, il n'est pas indifférent non plus ... ¤

Dôméki : À demain.

Watanuki, sans voix : ...

¤ Dôméki repart vers les portes. Il jette un dernier regard à Watanuki avant de refermer la porte ... ¤

Watanuki : ... _Dôméki ..._

¤ Il s'essuie la bouche. ¤

Watanuki : _Tu te fous de moi !!!_

¤ Il repart chez Yûko, confus dans ses émotions. ¤

Yûko : Alors, on a du retard ?

Watanuki : J'ai fait du plus vite que j'ai pu !

Yûko : Tu parles, tu étais en train de fleurter ...

Watanuki : Mais non euh !!!

Yûko : Oh, le vilain menteur ! Il est tout rouge !

Watanuki, qui en effet n'était pas sans réaction : MAIS NON, JE NE SUIS PAS "TOUT ROUGE" !!!

Mokona, chantonnant : Watanuki est un vilain cachotier !

Watanuki, tirant les oreilles de Mokona : TA GUEULE !!!

Mokona : Aïe aïe aïe les oreilles de Mokona !

Yûko : Alors, c'est qui l'heureux élu ? Je suis prête à parier que c'est notre bon vieux Dôméki !

Watanuki, cramoisi : RIEN AVOIR AVEC CE GROS SALAUD, CE GROS CON, **CET OBSEDE, CET EGOISTE, CE BOURREAU DES COEURS, ****CE PRO DU BAISER À LA FRANCAISE QU'EST DÔMEKI !!!**

Yûko, à Mokona : Il s'est vendu !

Mokona, Moro et Maru : Vendu !

Watanuki : **GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! LAISSEZ-MOI EN PAIIIIIIIIIIIIIX !!!**

¤ Et sur ce, il s'enferme dans sa chambre. ¤

Yûko : ... aaaah ... quel coeur d'artichaut ... en parlant d'artichaut, c'est l'heure de préparer le repas Watanunu !

Watanuki, sortant de sa chambre : **WATANUKI !!!** PAS "WATANUNU" !!!

Yûko : Mais c'est marrant, "Watanunu" !

Mokona, Moro et Maru, dansant et chantonnant : Watanunu Watanunu !

Yûko : Ca fait même un jeu de mots ! "Wouah ta nounou" ! Ca te va bien !

Watanuki : **MA VIE EST UN DESAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASTRE !!!**

¤ Le soir, dans sa chambre ... ¤

Tohru, une petite souris derrière l'oreille de Watanuki : Watanunu !

Watanuki : **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NOOOOOOOOOON CASSE-TOI !!!**

Tohru : Hi hi hi !

Watanuki : _... finalement, Dôméki m'aura poursuivi toute la journée ... Sale con !_

¤ Il se laisse tomber dans son lit, serrant son coussin contre lui ... ¤

Watanuki : _... il est chiant ... je peux comprendre que c'est dûr de se faire rembarrer par la personne qu'on aime, ça m'a tué de voir Himawari-chan avec son copain ... mais c'est pas une raison pour me forcer à sortir avec lui ! Il exagère ! Il ne se rend même pas compte dans l'état que ça me met ! J'me sens plus con qu'autre chose ... et puis ... il me fout dans le doute ce con ... je ne l'aime pas ! Si je le voulais, je ferais en sorte qu'Himawari-chan ne soit mienne ! Mais je la respecte ! Je l'aime, alors je la laisse heureuse !... cependant ... quand je l'avais vue, j'avais envie de me venger ... mais maintenant, elle doit croire que je suis heureux avec ce salaud ... quel con je fais ..._

¤ Il ferme les yeux ... ¤

Watanuki : _... en ce qui concerne Dôméki, il y a bien un moment où il va comprendre que je ne l'aime pas ... PARCE QUE J'AI PAS ENVIE DE ME TAPER SES ETATS D'ÂME AMOUREUX TOUTE LA JOURNEE !!!_

**Tsuzuku !**

Ca vous plaît toujours ? Vous avez pris du plaisir à lire ?

Une petite review ch'toute pitite pitite pliiiizzz ! ¤cutie smile¤


	4. Chapter 4

**AAAAAAAAH !!! GOMEN NASAAAAAAAAAAAI !!! J'avais mis le chapitre 4 de "S'il t'arrivait malheur" au lieu de celle-la, je suis désoléééééééééée !!! TTT.TTT**

**Bon, cette fois c'est vraiment la suite ... bisous à toutes mes fans, et aussi à celles que je découvre, comme Yuka qui me suit depuis mes débuts dont je viens d'apprendre l'existence ... BISOUUUUUS !!! **

Coucou !!! C'est Tohru sur le net du net !!! TAÏOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!

Ne vous inquiétez pas si je suis tabaïo et si je parle à moitié en charentais comme je viens de le faire ! XD

Mais bon, c'est pour le délire ...

Alors, comment ça va ?

Prêts pour une nouvelle dose de fic en super puissance max ?!

Parce que je suis motivée pour vous en mettre plein la vue !!!

Allez les mecs ! En piste !

Dôméki : Ensemble, mon amour ...

Watanuki : NAN !!!

Bonne lecture ! ¤lovely smile¤

**Chapitre 4**

¤ C'est le matin ... Watanuki dort comme un ange ... il se sent bien ... il est heureux ... il doit faire de beux rêves ... ¤

Mokona, avec ses yeux bizarres, levant ses petits bras : TILILILIT !!! TILILILIT !!! TILILILIT !!!

PAF !!!

Watanuki : Ah nooooooon ... je faisais un super rêve ... j'me rappelle plus quoi mais j'étais super heureux et j'voulais pas que ça s'arrête !...

Mokona, qui s'est pris la main de Watanuki sur la tête : Watanuki a fait mal à Mokona !!! TTT.TTT

Watanuki : Hein !?! Mokona !?!

Mokona : Le réveil de Watanuki est cassé alors Mokona a remplacé le réveil !

Watanuki : Boule poils bizarre !

Mokona : Gyyyaaaaaaaah !!! T.T

Watanuki Merci quand même.

Mokona : Mokona fera le réveil plus souvent alors !

Watanuki : Non ! J'en achèterai un autre, de réveil !

¤ Plus tard ... ¤

Watanuki, posant le petit déjeuner sur la table : Voilà ! Bon appêtit ! Moi je vais au lycée !

Yûko : Tu ne restes pas ? Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Dôméki t'attend !

Watanuki : Ne commence pas !!!

Yûko : Qu'as-tu mis dans son bentô ?

Watanuki : Des calmars farcis au poivrons et au riz ... EN QUOI CA T'INTERESSE !?!

Yûko : Il est vraiment attentionné, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Watanuki : Mais non !!!

Yûko : C'est le met préféré de Dôméki, si je ne m'abuse ...

Watanuki : Y AVAIT QUE CA DANS LE PLACARD !!! Et puis Mokona n'aime pas le calmar !!!

Yûko : Alors pourquoi as-tu acheté du calmar, dis-moi ?...

Watanuki : **QU'EST-CE QUE CA PEUT TE FAIRE !?!**

Yûko : Je me pose les questions d'une femme de mon âge ...

Watanuki : Peuh ! Des questions de vieilles ! Allez j'me casse !

Yûko et Mokona : MECHANT !!!

Moro et Maru, par mimétisme : Méchant !

¤ Et Watanuki repart sur la route du lycée, comme tous les matins.

Il regarde tout autour de lui. C'est une belle journée. ¤

Watanuki : _J'espère que je ne croiserai pas Dôméki tout à l'heure ... il va encore me..._

¤ Son coeur se met à palpiter ... ¤

Watanuki : _AH NON !!! ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE !?! JE NE __**CRAQUE**__ PAS !!!_

¤ Il rougit un peu moins ... ¤

Watanuki : _... si ça se trouve, il m'attend en chemin ... tiens, j'arrive devant chez lui ..._

¤ C'est au même moment que Dôméki arrive ...

... pour le moins pas très en forme ... ¤

Watanuki : J'aurais dû m'en douter !

Dôméki : Salut ...

Watanuki, s'approchant de lui : T'as pas l'air en forme ...

Dôméki : J'ai choppé un rhume ... je devais me procurer un truc hier soir à la pharmacie mais elle a fermé temporairement pour inventaire alors j'ai attendu sous la pluie pendant dix minutes ...

Watanuki : Mais t'avais quoi à foutre là-bas ?!

Dôméki : Je m'étais coupé pendant le tir-à-l'arc, j'avais un entraînement hier soir, et j'avais plus de spradraps.

Watanuki : Et pas de parapluie non plus, je suppose !

Dôméki : C'est exact.

¤ Il l'embrasse sur la joue. ¤

Dôméki : Pas sur la bouche, j'veux pas que t'attrappe mon rhume ...

Watanuki : Si tu ne pouvais pas m'embrasser du tout, ce serait bien !

¤ Il prennent le chemin vers l'école ...

... mais Dôméki est ... comment dire ... il déambule un peu ... ¤

Watanuki : Tu penses pas que tu devrais rester chez toi ?_ J'aurais pas à te supporter au lycée comme ça ! Niark !_

Dôméki : T'inquiète ... c'est juste un peu de fièvre ...

Watanuki : Un peu fièvre ? Mon oeil ! T'as vu comment tu marches ?

Dôméki : ... hum ...

Watanuki : Je suis d'avis que tu fasses demi-tour !

Dôméki : ... demi-tour ?...

Watanuki : ... t'es tout rouge, alors oui !

Dôméki : Atchoum !

Watanuki : Ca confirme ce que je dis ! Allez !

¤ Il le prend par les épaules, le retourne et le pousse jusque chez lui. ¤

Watanuki : _... attention, terrain non neutre ... tu risques gros ici ..._ C'est où ta chambre ?!

Dôméki : ... à droite ... et arrête de me pousser, je peux me débrouiller ...

Watanuki : Comme ça je suis pas obliger de te toucher !

Dôméki : ... si tu veux ...

¤ Dôméki déambule dans sa chambre ... ¤

Watanuki : Et dire que t'étais parti pour aller au lycée ! Qu'est-ce que t'aurais fait si t'avais fait un malaise à cause de la fièvre ?!

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : Tu vois que tu ne sais pas !

¤ Dôméki, qui s'est converti en légume pendant un léger temps, se laisse pousser dans son lit par le brun. Watanuki pose sa main sur son front. ¤

Watanuki : ... tu es brûlant ...

¤ Dôméki rougit un peu ... il se laisse faire ... ¤

Watanuki, ramenant les couvertures sur lui : Reste-là, je te prépare un thé !

Dôméki : ... merci ...

¤ Le jeune homme repart et, une fois dans la cuisine, s'empare d'une casserole et y fait chauffer de l'eau. Il attend, bien patiemment. ¤

Watanuki : _Pffff ! Aller au lycée dans cet état ! Il aurait mieux fait de rester dès le départ ! Comme ça j'aurais pas été inquiet comme ça ! Quel connard ..._

¤ Le temps passe ... ¤

Watanuki : _Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là !?! Je devrais être en cours !!! En plus pour Dôméki !!!..._

¤ Il rougit, puis soupire. ¤

Watanuki : _Après tout, maintenant que je suis là et qu'il y a l'eau sur le feu, je ne peux plus partir ... Et si je pars, il va encore se plaindre ! Gros salaud, va !_

¤ Il finit de préparer le thé et le verse dans une grande tasse. Il la met sur un plateau, y met le sucrier qu'il a trouvé par hasard dans le placard et part en direction de la chambre. ¤

Watanuki : Ton thé ! T'as pas intérêt à te plaindre si c'est pas à ton goût !

Dôméki : ... tu devrais pas être au lycée ?...

Watanuki : Si j'te laisse dans l'état où t'es maintenant j'vais m'faire un sang d'encre ! Imbécile !

Dôméki, intérieurement heureux de l'attention que lui porte Watanuki : ...

Watanuki, très mal à l'aise : ...

¤ Il pose le plateau sur les genoux du malade. ¤

Watanuki : Tiens.

Dôméki : ... merci ...

¤ Dôméki prend tendrement la main de Watanuki. Il lui envoie un regard chaleureux ... ¤

Dôméki : ... ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là, avec moi ... et que tu t'occupes de moi ...

Watanuki : ...

¤ Il rougit. ¤

Watanuki : Va pas croire que je ressens quoique soit pour toi ! Je me suis senti obligé de le faire, c'est tout !

¤ Il part vers la porte. ¤

Watanuki : Bois avant que ce soit froid !

¤ Il sort et referme la porte derrière lui.

Il s'y adosse, son coeur mêlé d'émotions ...

Il affiche un regard triste ... ¤

Watanuki : _... il faut que j'arrête ... je ne l'aime pas ... je suis juste ... un peu ... embêté par sa fièvre ... c'est tout ... j'aurais pu aller au lycée, mais il a fallu que je reste lui préparer un thé ! Mais quel con ! Je suis en train de lui donner raison !..._

¤ Il plaque sa main sur son visage ... ¤

Watanuki, pinçant les lèvres : _Mais merde !..._

¤ Dans sa chambre, Dôméki boit le thé tranquilement. ¤

Dôméki : _... je n'ai pas aimé sa façon de réagir ... comme s'il était en pleine confusion ... je me demande si je ne suis pas en train de faire une connerie ... Kimi-chan ... je t'aime ... mais je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi ..._

¤ La porte s'ouvre une fois de plus. Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, Watanuki le regarde timidement. ¤

Dôméki : J'vais pas te bouffer, entre ...

Watanuki, entrant : ... je retourne au lycée ... je demanderai à quelqu'un de ta classe de prendre tes cours ...

Dôméki : ... t'en fais pas pour moi, j'me débrouillerai ...

Watanuki : Je reviendrai ce soir te les amener ! C'est pas un problème !...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ... OK, on se voit ce soir ...

Watanuki : ... à ce soir ...

¤ Il sort. ¤

Dôméki : _... t'es vraiment sympa ... à ta place, je ne les aurai pas amenés le soir ..._

¤ Tout à coup, Watanuki, l'air décidé et le pas rapide, revient dans la chambre, sous le regard ahuri de Dôméki, s'assoit sur le bord du lit et l'embrasse sur la joue. Longuement ... ¤

Watanuki, se levant : À mon retour, t'auras intérêt à être en forme !!! Sinon j'te bute !!!

Dôméki, surpris : Si tu veux ...

¤ Puis il repart, comme il était revenu.

Dôméki reste immobile. De marbre.

Puis il ferme les yeux. ¤

Dôméki : _... Kimi-chan ..._

¤ Dans la rue, Watanuki, de son côté, part à pas rapides en direction du lycée. ¤

Watanuki : _Je ne pouvais pas partir sans lui dire au revoir convenablement ... ça me démangeait ... J'ai encore craqué ! J'en ai marre ! Je ne veux pas être amoureux de lui ! Ca ne rime à rien !_

¤ Il entre au lycée, part signaler son retard ... mais ... quelle excuse a-t-il trouvé ? ¤

Watanuki, au surveillant à qui il avait à faire : Il se trouve qu'un ami est tombé évanoui ! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser là ! Alors j'ai veillé sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille ! Mais il ne se sent pas bien alors il reste chez lui ...

M. Kobachi, qui passait par là : Dôméki-kun ne va pas bien ?!

Watanuki, déjà agacé : Ca arrive !!!

Le surveillant, donnant le billet de retard à Watanuki : ... je ... crois que je vais m'en aller, hein ?...

¤ Il fuit. Aussi vite qu'il peut. ¤

M. Kobachi, dans son trip : Le pauvre ! Je suis sûr que vous l'avez prit dans vos bras, attendant désespérément son réveil ! Et vous l'avez embrassé fougueusement quand il a ouvert les yeux, pour vous rassurer, car vous aviez eu très peur ! J'imagine bien la scène ...

Watanuki : Monsieur ... vous savez que vous faites peur ?!

M. Kobachi : Ca me rappelle ma jeunesse ! Vous voulez que je vous raconte ?

Watanuki : Je suis déjà assez en retard alors s'il vous plaît...

M. Kobachi : J'avais un camarade de classe vraiment classe, il s'appelait Shô Himura, il avait un an de plus que moi, ah, mon sempai ... il était beau comme un dieu, tout le monde en raffolait ! Moi en classe, je le dévorais des yeux, ce qui expliquait ma moyenne déplorable ! Mais je ne le regrette pas ! Il avait un petit derrière bien rebondit et moëlleux ... je sais qu'il est moëlleux parce qu'un jour on faisait endurance et je lui ai palpé un petit peu les fesses ! Ah, doux souvenir ... Bref, je ne vais pas vous faire part de mes aventures si hot ! Même si elles sont savoureuses et que je suis sûr que vous mourrez d'envie de les écouter ... Un jour, il était en plein d'entraînement de kendo et j'étais seul avec lui dans le dojo ... il avait un regard prédateur, ho ho ho ! Si vous saviez ! Dès qu'il me regardait, je me sentais déshabillé, houuuu ! J'en ai des frrrriiiisssssons ! Un jour, il a voulu m'apprendre une prise, mais je lui ai donné un coup en pleine tête et il s'en est évanoui ! J'ai été inquiet mais il fallait que je fasse quelque chose ! Première alternative que j'ai eu, lui faire du bouche-à-bouche ! Je me suis penché sur lui, rholala, j'étais nerveux et excité ! Je l'ai embrassé d'une telle fougue qu'il s'est réveillé ! Il faut savoir qu'avant, j'en avais profité pour le plotter un peu, ho ho ho ! Il était musclé, et moëlleux du derrière mais ça je vous l'avais dit ! Et les pectoraux, et les tablettes, rholala ! Une merveille ! Bon, je disais qu'il s'est réveillé, et quand il m'a vu, il a repris le baiser et après ... ho ho ho ! C'était si...

Watanuki, fuyant, bleu, des sueurs froides parcourant son dos : AU REVOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR !!!

¤ Il court à la salle de cours le plus vite possible ... ¤

Watanuki : Excusez-moi du retard, monsieur ! Tenez, un billet de rentrée ...

Prof, lisant le billet : Vous arrivez juste à temps pour apprendre la nouvelle ! Votre professeur de Sciences Naturelles est parti à la retraite, comme vous le savez, et nous avons appris que son remplaçant viendra vous enseigner à partir de 15 heures aujourd'hui ! Soyez prêt à l'accueillir !

Tous les élèves : _OOOOOOOOOOH NOOOOOOOOON !!!_

Watanuki : _Depuis le temps qu'il n'y a pas eu cours, ça devrait arranger les choses ..._

¤ Il écrit dans son agenda l'arrivée du nouveau professeur. ¤

Watanuki : _... j'espère que Dôméki se rétablit ... arrête de penser à lui et écoute le cours ! Tu verras bien ce soir !_

¤ Et 15 heures finissent par arriver ... ¤

Watanuki : _... je me demande à quoi ressemble ce nouveau professeur ..._

¤ Il fronce les sourcils ... ¤

Watanuki : _Pitié !!! Faites que ce ne soit pas un prof aussi craignos que M. Kobachi !!!_

¤ La porte de la salle de cours s'ouvre. ¤

Voix du prof : Entrez ! Mettez-vous à l'aise !

Watanuki : _Ah ! Un prof poli ..._

¤ Il entre dans la salle avec les autres élèves ... ¤

Prof : Bienvenue à mon cours !

Watanuki : _... il a l'air sympa ... et plutôt blagueur ..._

¤ Il part s'intaller.

Ce professeur était grand, brun, et très beau. En effet, il n'y avait rien à jetter, bien musclé mais fin. Il avait beaucoup de classe ...

Il avait l'air d'avoir une trentaine d'années. Il devait avoir de l'expérience en la matière ( de prof ). ¤

Watanuki : _... eh bien ... j'espère au moins qu'il fait bien ses cours ..._

Prof : Vous me plaisez déjà ! Calmes et attentifs ! Et tous les regards tournés vers moi, ça me rappelle le lycée ... enfin ...

Watanuki : _... tout à coup, je le sens moins ..._

¤ Il prend la craie. ¤

Prof : Je me présente ...

¤ Il écrit son nom au tableau ... ¤

Prof : Je m'appelle Shô Himura et je serai votre professeur de Sciences Naturelles !

Watanuki : _KKKKOOOOOOAAAAAAA !!!???!!! L'EEEEXXXX DDDUUUU PPPRRROOOOFFFF DDDEEE SSSPPPOOORRRTTT !!!???!!!_

M. Himura : Oui, je sais, j'ai un nom magnifique ...

Watanuki : _... c'est un vrai cauchemar ..._

M. Himura : Je ne sais pas si Ryûji vous a parlé de moi ... j'étais son aventure de lycée ! Il n'avait d'yeux que pour moi, trop mignon ! Vous voulez que je vous raconte ?

Tous les élèves : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!

Watanuki : _NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!_

M. Himura : C'était en 1987, j'étais jeune, sexy, le chéri de ces dames et de ces beaux monsieurs, une bête de kendo, ... vous voyez le tableau ?

Watanuki : _L'HORREUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR !!!_

¤ La fin du cours approche. Ils n'ont pas travaillé de toutes les deux heures. Il a raconté comment il avait emballé le premier mec dès sa rentrée en seconde et comment M. Kobachi était jaloux.

Le genre de trucs dont tout le monde s'en fout.

Sauf les commères.

Et la classe de Watanuki **est** une classe de commères. ¤

Watanuki, dans la cour : _... enfiiiiin ... de l'aiiiiiiir ..._

¤ Il respire un bon coup ... ¤

M. Kobachi : Youhou !

Watanuki : WOUAAAAAH !!!

M. Kobachi : Alors ? Il est beau, mon Shô chéri ? Je sais que vous pensez à lui !

Watanuki : Pas du tout !

M. Kobachi : Ah, mais où avais-je la tête ! Vous pensiez à Dôméki-kun !

Watanuki : Non plus !!!

M. Kobachi : Vilan menteur !

Watanuki : Mais arrêtez !!!

M. Himura : Ryûji !

M. Kobachi, se retournant : Mon Shô tout chaud !

Les deux, se précipitant l'un vers l'autre : Mon chériiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

¤ Et ils s'embrassent commes des folles en plein milieu du lycée ... ¤

Watanuki : _... ils sont ... encore ensemble !?!_

M. Kobachi : Enfin dans le même lycée ...

M. Himura : J'attendais ce jour depuis si longtemps ...

Les deux : Mon choupinet en sucre !

Watanuki : Tout le monde vous regarde !

M. Himura : Regarde ! C'est un de mes élèves ! Il est cute, hein ?

Watanuki : "_C..."Cuuuuuuuuute" !?!_

M. Kobachi : Tu sais qu'il fait partie de mon club d'athlétisme ?

M. Himura : C'est vrai ?!

M. Kobachi : Et avec son copain en plus ... un mec qui a du chien ...

M. Himura : Je pourrais venir à ton club ?

Watanuki : Il n'en est pas question !!!

M. Kobachi : Autant que tu voudras !

M. Himura : Tu es un amouuuuur !

Watanuki : Excusez-moi, mais j'ai à faire !

¤ Il se casse vite fait ! ¤

M. Himura : ... dis-moi, il n'est pas un peu coincé ?

M. Kobachi : J'essaye de briser la glace mais sans effet ...

M. Himura : C'est triste.

M. Kobachi : C'est triste.

Les deux : ...

M. Kobachi : Ca te dirait d'habiter chez moi ?

M. Himura : Ryûji chéri ... j'habite **déjà** chez toi !

M. Kobachi : Mais où avais-je la tête ?

Les deux : Ho ho ho !

¤ De son côté ... ¤

Watanuki : _ARGH !!! Si Dôméki et moi ça doit devenir __**CA**__, je préfère __**MOURIR**_

¤ Il croise quelqu'un de la classe de Dôméki ... ¤

Watanuki : Euh ... Eh ! Toi !

Tohru : Hein ?

Watanuki : Euh ... Dôméki est malade et...

Tohru : Ah oui, ses cours ! C'est vrai que t'es son copain !

Watanuki : NON !!! Enfin ... Donne-moi les cours, c'est moi qui doit lui apporter !

Tohru : Aucun problème, je te les passe !

¤ Elle sort les feuilles de cours ... ¤

Tohru : Voilà !

Watanuki, les prenant : Merci !

Tohru, toute souriante : Il pourra me les rendre demain ! Ou tu pourras le faire si il n'est toujours pas rétabli !

Watanuki : D'accord ...

Tohru : Et au passage, embrasse-le sur la bouche de ma part ! Et pas un truc rikiki hein ?

Watanuki, cramoisi : Que...

Tohru, partant : À pluuuuuuuuus !

Watanuki : ESPÈCE DE TOHRU-EXCEL À BAFFER !!!

Tohru : Hi hi hi !

Watanuki : T.T ... même l'auteur est pas cool ...

¤ Sur ce, il repart en direction de chez Dôméki ... ¤

Watanuki : _J'espère qu'il va mieux ... je lui expliquerai les cours, je lui dirai que je suis heureux de son rétablissement ... et puis voilà, il sera content ... j'ai pas le choix, il faut que je m'adapte à cette vie ! Et puis je le jetterai quand j'aurais trouvé son point faible ! Niark niark niark ! Je suis un génie !_

¤ Il franchit le pas du temple, il entre dans la demeure ... ¤

Watanuki : Dôméki ! Je suis rentré ! _Putain, j'ai l'impression d'être sa femme ..._

¤ Pas de signe de vie. Pas un bruit, ni un mouvement. ¤

Watanuki : Dôméki ?

¤ Il regarde dans le salon, la cuisine, ... ¤

Watanuki : Shizuka ?... _merde, je l'ai appelé par son prénom ... comme si j'étais vraiment sa femme, non mais j'vous jure ... j'prends trop l'habitude ! Je ne devrais pas !_

¤ Il fait demi-tour. ¤

Watanuki : _... il est sûrement dans sa chambre ..._

¤ Il entre dans la chambre ...

Dôméki est en train de dormir comme un ange.

Enveloppé dans les couvertures, les yeux profondément fermés, les cheveux ébouriffés, il dort en silence.

Watanuki est légèrement attendri ... ¤

Watanuki : _... j'aurais dû m'en douter ..._

¤ Il s'approche du lit.

Il s'installe sur le bord en posant son cartable par terre.

Il l'observe, lui qui dort si bien. ¤

Watanuki : _... il a l'air vraiment d'un ange quand il dort ..._

¤ ...

Tomate ! ¤

Watanuki : _... bon, OK, j'avoue qu'il est mignon quand il dort ... mais après ? Un lion quand ça dort c'est mignon aussi ! Mais ça saute sur tout ce qui bouge quand c'est réveillé !_

Dôméki : ...huuum...

¤ Il se retourne tout doucement dans ses couvertures ... ¤

Watanuki, rougissant : _... il est même ... trop mignon ... aaaaah, je craque ! C'est pas bien ! Faut pas ! Mais il est troooooop mignooooon le petit Dômékiiiiii quand il doooort ! J'ai envie de lui faire plein de papouilles quand il dort comme çaaaaaa !... ARGH !!! NON !!! Ne pas devenir comme Kobachi-sensei !!! C'EST MAUVAIIIIIS CAAAAA !!!_

Dôméki : ...hum...c'est toi, Kimi-chan ?...

Watanuki : _Merde, je l'ai réveillé !_

Dôméki : ...huuuuum...

¤ Il se retourne encore ...

En fait, il parlait juste dans son sommeil. ¤

Watanuki : _... ouf, j'ai failli le réveiller ..._

Dôméki : ...non...Himawari n'est pas gneugneugneu...

Watanuki : _... euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ... oooouuuuuiiiiii ??? Il voulait dire quoi ???... de quoi il rêve ?..._

¤ Il le fixe longuement ... ¤

Dôméki : ...nan...j'voulais qu'ce soit mon témoin n'à moua...t'as déjà Yûko...

Watanuki : _NOOOOOOOOOON !?! IL RÊVE DE SE MARIER AVEC MOI !?!... c'est ... NON, CE N'EST QU'UN FANTASME DE SA PART QUI NE SE REALISERA JAMAIS !!! PARCE QUE JE NE SERAI JAMAIS D'ACCORD !!! BWA HA HA HA !!!..._

¤ Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver ... ¤

Watanuki : _Troooooooognooooooooooon ... mais pourquoi faut-il que je le trouve trop kawai ? _T.T

Dôméki : ...huuum...

¤ Dôméki ouvre les yeux ... ¤

Dôméki : ... salut ...

Watanuki : ¤tout rouge¤

Dôméki, se réveillant difficilement : ... ta journée s'est bien passée ?...

Watanuki : ...oui...bien sûr...quoiqu'un peu bizarre...

Dôméki : Bizarre ?...

Watanuki : ... tu sais, le prof d'SVT ... en fait ... c'est le mec du prof de sport ...

Dôméki : Comment tu le sais ?...

Watanuki : ... il m'a sauté dessus ce matin pour me le dire ... il m'a même raconté les sensations qu'il a eu en lui palpant les fesses ... il a même failli me raconter sa première fois avec lui je suis parti le plus vite que j'ai pu ...

Dôméki : Mais comment tu le sais que c'st le prof d'SVT ?

Watanuki : Ils se sont embrassés et plotés en plein milieu de la cour du lycée !!!

Dôméki : ... ah. Ils s'aiment, ces deux-là.

Watanuki : CA NE SE FAIT PAS CE GENRE DE CHOSES !!!

Dôméki : Ils pourraient être un peu plus réservés, c'est vrai.

Watanuki : ... ils sont vraiment sans gêne ... et t'as Kobachi-sensei qui m'a sorti que j'étais "cute" ...

Dôméki : ... "cute" ?

Watanuki : ... ça craint ... j'ai peur de revenir demain ...

Dôméki : T'inquiète pas, je serai là pour te protéger.

Watanuki : Ouais mais je veux pas les voir !!! Et puis tu veux dire quoi par "protéger" ?!

Dôméki, le prenant dans ses bras : Te soutenir quand tu en auras besoin ...

Watanuki, rouge : AH NON EUH !!! C'est bien ce que je pensais !!!

Dôméki : Ils sont pas bons, mes câlins ?

Watanuki : Bien sûr que s... RHHHAAAA !!! Lâche-moi ou sinon t'auras pas tes devoirs !!!

Dôméki : Ah ouais c'est vrai ... les devoirs ...

Watanuki : Alors ?

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki, le pressant contre lui : Je préfère largement un câlin.

Watanuki, prêt à s'arracher les cheveux, cramoisi : J'AURAIS DÛ M'EN DOUTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !!!

Dôméki, le lâchant : Alors, les cours ?

Watanuki : J'ai dit non !

Dôméki, d'un air supplicateur : S'il te plaît, Kimi-chan.

Watanuki : Je suis venu pour ça de toute façon !

¤ Il ouvre son cartable et en sort les cours ... ¤

Watanuki : Je les mets où ?

Dôméki : Pose les sur la table de chevet.

¤ Ce qu'il fait. ¤

Watanuki : Ca a l'air d'aller ...

Dôméki : J'ai pioncé toute la journée.

Watanuki : T'as même pas mangé !?!

Dôméki : T'inquiète pas. Je vais bien.

Watanuki : Il faut manger, surtout quand on va pas bien !!! Un potage au poireau et au riz ! Voilà ce qu'il te faut !

Dôméki : Te démontes pas pour moi. Ca va mieux, j'me sens guéri d'ailleurs ...

Watanuki : Tu parles, t'es encore dans le coltard !

Dôméki : J'ai dit de ne pas te compliquer la vie !

Watanuki : Je fais ce que je veux !!! Et puis si je veux que ce soit bien fait faut que j'm'y mette maintenant !

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : Tu restes au lit, hein ?!

¤ Il se lève et sort de la chambre ...

Pour revenir en marche rapide. ¤

Dôméki : Quoi enc...

¤ Watanuki l'embrasse, assis sur son lit.

Assez longuement ... ¤

Watanuki, détâchant ses lèvres : ...

Dôméki : ...

**Gros silence**

Watanuki : De la part de Tohru. Elle m'a demandé de le faire. Et comme c'est l'auteur, elle ne me laisse pas le choix.

Dôméki : Je vois.

Watanuki, cramoisi : ...euh...la soupe...

Dôméki : Ouais ...

¤ Watanuki s'en va. ¤

Dôméki : _... "de la part de Tohru" ... c'est sûr ... il ne m'aurait jamais embrassé comme ça de lui-même ..._

¤ Devant sa casserole ... ¤

Watanuki : _... pfffff ... j'ai aimé l'embrasser ... j'ai pris du plaisir à l'embrasser, OK ... et alors ?... ça veut rien dire !... ça veut rien dire ..._

¤ Il se sent mal rien que d'y penser ... ¤

Watanuki : _... je ne suis pas amoureux de lui ... j'étais juste sur le feu de l'action ... mais j'ai pas pensé à Dôméki précisement au moment où je l'ai embrassé ... j'ai juste pensé à embrasser quelqu'un ... mais pas lui ... non pas lui ... c'est pas lui que j'ai voulu embrasser ... non ... pas du tout ..._

¤ Il serre le manche de la casserole et la cuillère dans ses mains ... ¤

Watanuki : _Ca m'énerve !..._

¤ Torturé par ses sentiments, il continue de préparer la soupe ... ¤

Dôméki, dans son lit : _... si ça se trouve ... je suis un parasite dans sa vie ..._

**Tsuzuku !**

Je sais, c'est une fin à la con, et alors ? La suite va arriver ! XD

Patience et longueur de temps valent mieux que rage et précipitation ! XXXDDD

Pour l'instant, envoyez-moi des petites reviews ! Je veux tout savoir sur vos impressions !

Bisous à tous !


	5. Chapter 5

YATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! C'EST TOUT ROUX ! Euh ... non, c'est **Tohru** ! lol

Comment ça va ?

Prêts pour la suite ?

Je sais que vous trémoussez devant vos ordinateurs et que mon barratin, vous vous en foutez !

C'est pour ça que je vais le prolonger avec cette fable de La Fontaine ! XD

**Le corbak et le renard**

Un corbak sur son arbre planqué

S'envoyait par la fraise un coulant barraqué.

Un renard qu'était marl', passant dans l'coin strot,

Lui jetta dans l'cornet :

"Hey ! Salut bat'canari !

Comment c'est qu't'es fringué ?

T'es nippé vrai de vrai, comme un mec de la haute !

Si tu pousses ta gueulante aussi bien qu't'es sappé,

T'es l'mecton � la r'dresse des costauds du coinqué !"

Le corbak, qu'était pas mariol,

Ouvrit sa boîte � mouches,

Et lui jetta le coulant sur la fiole.

"Envoyé qu'c'est passé !" que dit le renard,

"N'écoutez la les bagoûts � l'estom'

Que vous dégoisent les salés � la gomme !"

Signé, La Coulante.

Alors, ça vous a plu ?

Et maintenant, la suite !

BISOUS À TOUTES MES FANS, ET PARTICULIÈREMENT À JESSE LEE, YUNIE, HOKUTOXTORA, AELWING ET ANDREW ANDERSON !

Bonne lectuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuureuh !

**Chapitre 5**

¤ Il est 7 heures du soir.

Dôméki et Watanuki sont � table.

L'un en face de l'autre, ils dégustent leur potage de riz et de poireau. ¤

Dôméki : §miam muim miam miam§

Watanuki : ...

**Gros silence**

**( comblé par les bruits de mastication de Dôméki )**

Watanuki : C'est bon ?

Dôméki : J'me régale.

Watanuki : ... c'est ce qu'il faut ...

Dôméki : §miam mium miom miam miam mium miam§

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : §mium miam miom§ ... §miam mium miam miom miam miam§

Watanuki : Arrête de faire du bruit quand tu manges !

Dôméki : Ca te dérange ?

Watanuki : C'est stressant !

Dôméki : Mes bruits de mastication démontrent ma satisfaction.

Watanuki : Mais je sais que tu es content ! C'est pas une raison !

Dôméki : C'était pas la peine de te démener, je me serai débrouillé.

Watanuki : Ca te fait pas plaisir de manger avec moi, peut-être !

Dôméki : Si. Mais bon ... tu le fais � contre-coeur.

Watanuki : N...non...je...Je l'aurais pas fait sinon !

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : Tu reviens au lycée, demain matin ?

Dôméki : Ouais, je reviens. Avec ce potage, je suis sûr d'être en pleine forme. Et puis c'est toi qui l'a préparé avec amour alors il aura un meilleur effet.

Watanuki : Quand tu dis "avec amour", c'est de la cuisine, j'entends bien.

Dôméki : ... si tu veux.

Watanuki, partant au quart de tour : TU VOULAIS DIRE AUTRE CHOSE !

Dôméki : Ta gueule ! On peut pas manger en paix ?

Watanuki : Mais on mange dans le silence depuis 10 minutes !

Dôméki : C'est vrai que ça fait un peu mort.

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki, levant un sourcil : ... un peu de musique ?

Watanuki : Non merci ! Ca va !... et puis pourquoi de la musique ?

Dôméki : Ben pour l'ambiance.

Watanuki : Mais on s'en fout ! C'est plus intime sans musique !

Dôméki : T'as raison ... §miam miam mioum miam§

Watanuki :_J'ai parlé ... d'intimité ?... CA CRAINT DE PLUS EN PLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS !_

Dôméki : Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'es tout rouge.

Watanuki : Rien du touuuuuuuuuuuuuuut !...

¤ Ils continuent de manger ... ¤

Watanuki : Va folloir que je retourne chez Yûko ...

Dôméki : Ah, chez la vieille ... elle va bien d'ailleurs ?

Watanuki : Elle me parle tout le temps de **TOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII** ! ARGH ! MA VIE EST UN ENFEEEEEEEEEEER !

Dôméki : T'exagères. T'as une matière où tu excelles au lycée, t'as un boulot qui t'épanouit et un petit copain qui t'aime, alors t'as pas � t'plaindre.

Watanuki : Ouais ! C'est sûr ! J'ai un prof homosexuel complètement taré, je passe mon temps � faire le ménage pour un vieille folle qui chouchoute des chats Mokona et la femme-chat et un mec qui me force � sortir avec lui ! Elle est belle la vie !

Dôméki : Tu vois toujours les points négatifs. Adopte la positive attitude.

Watanuki : TA "POSITIVE ATTITUDE", TU PEUX TE LA FOUTRE LÀ OÙ JE PENSE !

Dôméki : Ou alors t'as une autre solution.

Watanuki : Laquelle ?

Dôméki : Lis Sénèque (1).

Watanuki : Sénèke ?

Dôméki :La vie heureuse de Sénèque.

Watanuki : J'm'en fous qu'il ait eu une vie heureuse, moi !

Dôméki : C'est un livre, abruti.

Watanuki : BEN C'EST PAS UN LIVRE QUI VA CHANGER MA VIE, C'EST MOI QUI TE LE DIIIIIIS !

Dôméki : ¤soupir¤

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ... pffff ... j'veux pas voir la sale gueule � Yûko ...

Dôméki : Reste � la maison, alors.

Watanuki : AH NON C'EST PIRE !

Dôméki : Je croyais que tu voulais pas y aller.

Watanuki : MAIS JE VEUX PAS NON PLUS DORMIR CHEZ TOI !

Dôméki : T'es compliqué, tu sais.

Watanuki : Mais comprends mouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Dôméki : ... t'inquiète, je ne ronflerai pas.

Watanuki, effondré : Mais pourquoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ... TTT.TTT

Dôméki : T'as intérêt � être en forme demain. Alors faudrait pas que tu te surmènes.

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : Et puis faudrait pas que tu sois seul, ce serait triste.

Watanuki : J'ai l'habitude de dormir seul ! ET PUIS ARRÊTE AVEC TES SOUS-ENTENDUS À LA CON !

Dôméki : Mais je ne sous-entends rien. C'est toi qui te fais des idées.

Watanuki, cramoisi : ...

Dôméki : Alors ? On dort ensemble ?

Watanuki : Tu peux toujours aller te brosser !

¤ Trois heures plus tard ... ¤

Watanuki, cramoisi dans le lit de Dôméki :_... mais qu'est-ce que je fous l� ..._

Dôméki, allongé � côté de lui : T'en fais une tête.

Watanuki : On est pas un peu **SERRES** dans ton **PETIT** lit !

Dôméki : Tu trouves ? Moi je trouve pas.

Watanuki : SI ! IL EST PETIT ! **TOUT** PETIT ! J'TE SENS PRESQUE COLLE À MOI ET CA M...

¤ Dôméki l'embrasse.

Très longuement ... ¤

Dôméki : Tais-toi.

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki, fermant les yeux : Bonne nuit Kimi-chan.

Watanuki : ... bonne nuit Sh... Dôméki !...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : Et � l'avenir, EVITE DE M'EMBRASSER ! J'suis déj� bien gentil de dormir avec toi dans ton lit qui est **MINUSCULE** et qui **EMPESTE** ton odeur !

Dôméki : Normal, c'est mon lit. Ta gueule et bonne nuit.

Watanuki : "Ta gueule et bonne nuit" ! T'aurais pu trouver plus romantique !

Dôméki : ... zzzzzzzzzzzz !...

Watanuki : Mais c'est qu'il s'endort vite ce gros con !

¤ Il sent ses joues chauffer ...

Ecarlate, il se réfugie dans les couvertures et ferme les yeux. ¤

Watanuki :_... je suis en train de tomber sous son charme ... c'est pas bon ... je m'inquiète pour lui, je vais chez lui, je lui prépare le repas, j'accepte de dormir dans son lit avec lui, il m'a embrassé au moins une minute et je l'ai laissé faire, je lui demande d'être romantique ... je perds complètement l'esprit ... et je me laisse entraîner dans son jeu ... quel con ..._

Dôméki : zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz !

Watanuki : ARRÊTE DE RONFLER !

Dôméki : ... zzzzzz ... zzz ... ¤dort silencieusement¤

Watanuki : ... ah ... ça marche ...

¤ Il regarde Dôméki en train de dormir ...

Son coeur se met � battre ... ¤

Watanuki :_Mais merde ! Arrête de battre toi !... ça va finir par me rendre dingue cette histoire ..._

¤ Il ferme les yeux ... ¤

Watanuki :_... j'ai peur ..._

¤ Il r'ouvre les yeux ... ¤

Watanuki :_... mais je ne peux m'empêcher ... de le trouver ... beau ..._

¤ Il tremble � cette pensée. Il a honte et � la fois très peur.

Mais il ne peut pas le nier.

Il observe Dôméki pendant plus d'une heure, parcourant chaque trait de son visage ...

Avant de s'endormir ...

µµµµµµ

Dôméki se réveille. La pleine lune éclaire la chambre et il est 3 heures et quart du matin.

Watanuki, lui, dort silencieusement.

Il s'attendrit � cette vision, et s'apprête � se lever. ¤

Watanuki : ...non...arrête...

Dôméki : Kimi-chan ?

Watanuki, dans son sommeil : ...ne me...touche pas...laisse-moi...non...arrête...Dôméki...

Dôméki, inquiet :_... il ..._

Watanuki : Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas !...T'arrête !...Oui mais...j'te pensais pas...pas comme ça !...lâche-moi !...non !...arrête !... non !...au secours !...AU SECOURS !

Dôméki :_PUTAIN !_

¤ Il le prend par les épaules. ¤

Dôméki, le secouant : Kimi-chan !

Watanuki, se réveillant : AAAAAAAAAAAAH !

¤ Il le repousse violemment et tombe en arrière. Il s'éloigne de lui dans un élan spontané, ramenant les couvertures sur lui ...

Il la serre entre ses doigts, et, les yeux équarquillés, il le fixe avec horreur.

Dôméki n'en est pas moins choqué. Il est tétanisé � la vue de Watanuki dans cet état ... ¤

Watanuki, les larmes aux yeux : ¤respiration saccadée¤

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ... Watanuki ... si ma présence te gêne, je pars dormir en bas, c'est pas un problème ...

Watanuki : ... non ... tu ... peux rester !... je suis désolé !... j'ai dû te faire peur !...

Dôméki : Tu parlais dans ton sommeil. Et ça n'avait pas l'air de me donner une image très vertueuse ...

¤ Il prend un coussin, part chercher deux couettes dans son placard � couvertures, et se dirige vers la porte.

Watanuki est estomacqué ... ¤

Dôméki, ouvrant la porte : C'est moi qui devrait être désolé ...

¤ Il referme la porte.

Watanuki reste l�, serrant les couvertures contre lui ...

... il se sent mal ...

... il en a la nausée ... ¤

Watanuki : ...

¤ Il se leve et se précipite dans le couloirs, se ruant jusqu'aux WC pour vomir ...

De son côté, Dôméki, dans le salon, reste dégoûté par ce qu'il vient de voir ...

C'était affreux ... ¤

Dôméki :_... ma présence le nuit ... c'est sûr ... si je n'étais pas l� ... tout irait ... relativement bien ... putain, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de m'embarquer l�-dedans !..._

¤ Dans les WC, Watanuki a vomi un peu ...

Il est encore dans le rêve qu'il vient de faire ... ¤

Watanuki :_... Dôméki serait incapable de faire ça ... pourquoi j'ai rêvé � ça ?... c'est parce qu'il me harcèle depuis trois jours ... mais il serait incapable de me ... heurk ..._

¤ Il se remet � vomir. Ce n'est vraiment pas joli � voir ... ¤

Watanuki :_... il faut que j'arrête d'y penser ... c'est absurde ... ce n'est qu'un rêve ... il faut que je m'excuse auprès de lui ... j'ai dû lui faire peur ... et de le blesser en plus de ça ... apparemment, j'ai parlé dans mon sommeil ... j'ai dû vraiment lui faire peur ... surtout qu'il m'aime ... ce doit être affreux de voir la personne qu'on aime souffrir � cause de soi ... en même temps, c'est de sa faute ! Mais vu sous cet angle-l� ... c'est différent ... il est juste égoïste ... il ne cherche pas � me faire souffrir, mais il agit égoïstement ... il serait incapable de me faire du mal ... je dois m'excuser auprès de lui ... pour avoir rêvé de lui comme s'il était pire qu'un salaud ..._

¤ Il nettoie les WC ( ben ouais, il est bien obligé de le faire ! XD ), puis en sort pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Dans le salon, il voit Dôméki, dos � lui, qui marmonne silencieusement ...

Watanuki s'en veut de plus en plus ...

Il doit lui parler. ¤

Watanuki : Dôméki ...

¤ Celui-ci se retourne, inquiet. ¤

Dôméki : Tu vas bien ?

Watanuki : Ca va mieux, merci ... je voulais te parler ...

Dôméki : Je t'écoute.

Watanuki : ... tu sais ... pour le cauchemar ...

¤ Il prend un sourire un peu crispé par le malaise. ¤

Watanuki : ... t'en fais pas pour moi, ce n'est qu'un stupide rêve sans intérêt ... et puis j'ai tendance � être un peu trop émotif ... tu me connais ... je fais l'abruti tout le temps ...

Dôméki : ... tu as hurlé des "non arrête" qui m'étaient adressés et des "au secours". J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter.

Watanuki : Je viens de te dire que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar complètement irrationnel ! Et puis pour ce qui est du dérangement, c'est vrai que t'es chiant et **super lourd** des fois mais je suis bien avec toi !... en fait ...

Dôméki : Arrête de mentir, j'te gêne.

Watanuki : Tu ne me gênes pas ! T'es juste qu'un gros salaud ! Mais tant que t'es naturel ...

Dôméki, qui ne comprend rien : ...

Watanuki : RHAAAAAAAAAA ! Ce que je veux dire par-l�, c'est que je préfère que tu sois sans gêne plutôt que tu pars te cacher pour avoir des pensées noires et te tourmenter pour rien ! Voil� !... parce que ... moi aussi ... j'm'inquiète ... pour toi ...

Dôméki : ... ah ...

Watanuki : ... et puis merde ! Je pars manger parce que la nausée ça donne toujours la super dalle quand elle est terminée ! Tu peux revenir dans ta chambre si le sol est trop dur ! Mais pas question que tu m'plottes ! C'est compris ! RESTRICTION DE CÂLINS !

Dôméki : Arrête d'hurler tu vas réveiller les voisins ...

Watanuki, partant dans la cuisine : Nan mais je hurle parce que sinon ça rentre par une oreille et ça ressort par l'autre !

Dôméki : ...

¤ Dôméki soupire. ¤

Dôméki :_... si tu vas mieux, c'est le plus important ..._

¤ Il fronce les sourcils ... ¤

Dôméki :_... il ne veut pas que je m'inquiète pour lui ... et que je continue � faire comme si de rien était ... alors qu'il en va souffrir ... c'est un cercle viscieux ... ça ne peut pas durer ... il faut que je rattrappe le coup ... ou bien ... que j'y mette un terme ... mais comment ?..._

¤ Le ventre de Dôméki gargouille ...

Il se rappelle pourquoi il s'est réveillé ... ¤

Dôméki, se levant : Dis, il reste de la pâte de haricot rouge sucré ?

Watanuki, de la cuisine : Euh ... ouais ! Mais j'ai presque fini le pot ...

Dôméki : Tu m'en laisses ?

Watanuki : Tu trouves pas que tu manges déj� assez !

¤ Le lendemain matin, Watanuki se réveille dans la chambre de Dôméki.

Ils dorment dans la même chambre, mais pas dans le même lit. Watanuki a bénéficié du véritable lit, après s'être disputé avec Dôméki pour savoir **QUI** allait dormir sur le sol ( aaaaah, la galanterie ... lol ). Dôméki a gagné.

Celui-ci dort tranquillement. Il est pas prêt de se réveiller ... ¤

Watanuki : Eh, Dôméki !

Dôméki : ...huuuuum...quoiiiiiiiii...

Watanuki : C'est l'heure d'aller au lycée ! Lève-toi ! Plus qu'une matinée et c'est le week-end !

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : LÈVE-TOI ESPÈCE DE FAINEANT !

Dôméki : ... ouais, j'me lève ...

Watanuki : Y a intérêt ! J'vais pas faire le p'tit dèj' tout seul, moi !

Dôméki : Et puis quoi encore ?

Watanuki : T'ES QU'UN GROS FAINEANT, DÔMEKI !

¤ Après un petit déjeuner bien copieux ( au grand plaisir de Dôméki ... ), en route pour les cours ! ¤

Watanuki : Aaaaaah ... bientôt les vacances d'été ...

Dôméki : On pourra aller � la mer tous les deux.

Watanuki : RÊVE PAS TROP !

¤ Ils sortent du temple.

Sur le chemin, des filles allaient au lycée ... elles les ont remaqués ... ¤

Filles : §chuchotte chuchotte§

Watanuki : Oh non ... je crois qu'on va avoir des ennuis ...

Dôméki : Meuh non, ce ne sont que des dindes qui gloussent au moindre petit truc qui pourrait être mal interprêté.

Watanuki : C'est des commères ! Tout le lycée va croire qu'on a...

Dôméki : Ca va, pas la peine de dire tout fort.

Watanuki : Mais c'est qu'on a rien fait !

Dôméki : Je sais et maintenant, avance. Avant que je ne t'embrasse et que je ne te dise que j'ai passé une nuit merveilleuse grâce � toi.

Watanuki : GYAAAAH ! OUI, J'AVANCE TOUT DE SUITE !

¤ Ils arrivent au lycée ...

Ils vont en cours de sport. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'heure d'aller au club ... ¤

M. Kobachi : Bienvenuuuuuuuuuue mes chériiiiiiiis !

M. Himura : Bienvenue chers élèves !

Dôméki : ... alors c'est lui le mec du prof de sport ?

Watanuki : Ouais, le prof de sciences ...

Dôméki : Je vois ... qu'est-ce qu'il fout l� ?

Watanuki : Il suit Kobachi-sensei comme un petit chien !

Dôméki : Tu crois qu'il a le droit ?

Watanuki : Mais bien sûr que non !

Dôméki : ... ah ouais ...

Watanuki : Je pars me changer ... � tout de suite.

Dôméki : Ouais.

¤ Il part vers les vestiaires ... ¤

Dôméki, entre les deux profs : ...

M. Himura : Alors c'est vous, Dôméki ?... vous savez que vous êtes ... très sexy ?...

M. Kobachi, scandalisé : Shônounet !

Dôméki : Détournement de mineur, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

M. Himura : §gloups§

¤ Sur ce, il part aux vestiaires ... ¤

M. Kobachi : Bien fait, petit pervers !

M. Himura : Mais c'était juste un compliment ...

¤ Dôméki ouvre la porte ...

Watanuki est tout seul, et juste en caleçon ... ¤

Watanuki, se cachant derrière une chemise : GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! ¤cramoisi¤

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki et Dôméki : ...

Dôméki : Pourquoi tu te caches ?

Watanuki : ... ben ... euh ... c'est gênant !

Dôméki : ... tu trouves ? Moi **j'aime**.

Watanuki, violet : ... euh ... euuuuuuuuh ...

Dôméki : J'veux juste dire par-l� que comme ça, je peux admirer ton corps si sexy.

Watanuki, de pire en pire au niveau couleur des joues : ... je t'ai déj� dit que j'étais pas sexy ...

Dôméki : Oui mais c'est toi qui me fais rêver ...

¤ Dit-il avant d'embrasser chaudement une épaule de Watanuki ... ¤

Watanuki, succombant :_... ah ouais ... ah ouaiiiis ... AH NON ! NON FAUT PAS !_

¤ Dôméki se décolle de lui et s'installe � côté de lui pour se déshabiller. Watanuki se peut s'empêcher de parcourir son torse et... ¤

Watanuki :_NOOOOOOOOOON ! IL N'EST PAS SEXY DU TOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT !_

Dôméki, torse poil : Tout va bien ?

Watanuki : ¤tournis¤

Dôméki : ...

¤ Ils étaient **tous les deux** torse poil ... ¤

Watanuki, cramoisi : Bon, on se met en tenue de sport quand !

Dôméki, mettant sa chemise : Quand tu veux. C'est pas moi qui serait en retard en cours.

Watanuki : RRRHHHAAAA ! TU M'ENERVES !

¤ Ils sortent des vestiaires ...

...  
C'est chelou, ils sont **seuls** au cours du prof de sport ... ¤

M. Kobachi : Comme tout le monde sèche le cours ...

M. Himura : On va vous raconter nos histoires si palpitantes ...

Watanuki : OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Dôméki, posant une main sur son épaule : Courage ...

Watanuki : J'en aurai besoin ...

M. Kobachi : Mais avant ça, un peu de course � pied tous ensemble !

Watanuki : TTT.TTT

¤ Et le cours se passe dans la plus complète intimité, rythmé par les histoires de jalousie, d'amourettes, de passions et trahisons du couple Kobachi-Himura.

Une horreur.

La récréation s'annonce donc très bien ...

Mais dès leur arrivée dans la cour, tout un groupe de filles discute en les regardant du coin de l'oeil ... ¤

Watanuki : ... Dôméki ... j'le sens pas ...

Dôméki : ... t'inquiète ... ça va pas durer ...

Watanuki : ... mais je ne le sens pas du tout ...

Dôméki : Ta réaction est le meilleur moyen de leur donner raison. Alors calme-toi.

Watanuki : ... oui ...

¤ Il essaye de se montrer confiant et continue son chemin avec Dôméki. ¤

Himawari : Coucou vous deux ! Ca fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vus !

Watanuki, en Lady Oscar : Himawari-chaaaaan !

Dôméki : Salut Himawari.

Himawari : Je ne vous ai toujours pas présenté Koichiro !

¤ Elle se retourne. ¤

Himawari : Koichiro-kun !

Koichiro : Oui, Himawari-chan ?

Himawari : Je te présente mes deux meilleurs amis : Shizuka Dôméki et Kimihiro Watanuki !

Koichiro : Ah ! L'exorciste et le possédé ! Et le couple fétiche du lycée ! ¤rires¤ Himawari-chan m'a beaucoup parlé de vous deux !

¤ Il leur tend la main. ¤

Dôméki, la serrant : Enchanté.

¤ Watanuki la serre lui aussi. ¤

Watanuki : Enchanté aussi !

Koichiro : J'avais très envie de vous rencontrer ! J'avoue que vous m'intriguiez ...

Dôméki : Ben nous voil� !

Watanuki, finissant par sourire : Ouais ! _C'est bizarre ... j'ai pas l'impression que ça me gêne ... de le rencontrer ... je suis plutôt ... heureux ..._

Koichiro : Il paraît que vous vous êtes mis ensemble le même jour qu'Himawari-chan et moi !

Dôméki : Oui, c'est moi qui ai dû faire le premier pas parce que lui il n'aurait jamais été capable de le faire.

Watanuki : PARCE QUE JE...

Dôméki : Kimi-chan est un gros timide.

Watanuki : TTT.TTT _Mais pourquoi je dis rien ! FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE KIMIHIRO, BOUGE-TOI !_

Himawari : Watanuki-kun est un gros timide très rigolo !

Watanuki : TTTTTT.TTTTTT _De pire en pire ..._

Koichiro : ¤rires¤ Je trouve que vous faites la paire tous les deux !

Himawari : Oui ! C'est le couple de l'année !

Koichiro : Le couple de l'année !

Watanuki :_Ils m'énervent, ces deux-l� ..._

Koichiro : Que diriez-vous de manger avec nous Lundi � midi dans le parc ?

Watanuki : Et pour...

Dôméki, plaquant sa main sur la bouche de Watanuki : Avec plaisir !

Koichiro : Il ne voulait pas dire quelque chose ?

Dôméki, qui a toujours la main plaquée sur la bouche de Watanuki : N'écoutez pas cet abruti, il dit n'importe quoi.

Watanuki, fâché tout rouge : HUUUUUMMPPPHHHHFFFFHUMHUMHUMHUMPHFFFFFHUUUUUMPHFFFF!

Koichiro : ... ah ...

Himawari : ¤rires¤ Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont toujours comme ça !

Koichiro : Ah d'accord ... Bien, c'était un plaisir ! À Lundi alors !

Dôméki : À Lundi.

¤ Himawari leur fait un petit signe de la main ...

Watanuki et Dôméki lui répondent en coeur ...

L'archer lâche le pauvre binoclard. ¤

Dôméki : T'es vraiment sans gêne.

Watanuki : MAIS T'AS VU COMMENT IL A PARLE DE NOUS !

Dôméki : Comme d'un couple. Et nous sommes un couple, que tu le veuilles ou non. C'est pas toi qui m'a dit que je devais être comme je le voulais sans me soucier de toi ?

Watanuki : ... je ...

Dôméki : Au final, ça te blesse. C'est pas ce que je veux.

¤ Sur ces mots, il part, laissant Watanuki seul. ¤

Dôméki :_... c'est sûr, il faut que je trouve une solution ..._

¤ Watanuki, de son côté, se sent mal. Il s'en veut pour Himawari, mais aussi pour Dôméki ...

Il s'apprête � partir en cours quand il croise une des commères ... ¤

Fille, avec ses copines derrière : Salut ! Alors, c'était comment ?

Watanuki : ... je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler ...

Fille : Ben voyons ! D'hier soir avec Dôméki ! Vous avez dû drôlement vous amuser, hein, bande d'obsédés !

Watanuki : On a rien fait avec Dôméki. Je n'avais nulle part où aller...

Fille : La bonne excuse !

¤ Il veut se défendre mais la bande de fille l'attrappe par les bras et la taille et l'emmène dans un couloir désert. La chef ouvre un placard � balai, et les autres le plaque contre le mur du fond ... ¤

Fille : Tu ne rêvais que de ça ! Qu'il te saute, hein ? Alors t'es parti de planquer dans son lit !

Les autres filles : lol

Watanuki : Je dois aller en cours !

Fille : Quel homme ! Il n'est pas de taille � se défendre contre un fiiiiiille ! Pour sur, ca devait pas être lui, le dominant !

Les autres : PTDR

Watanuki : TA GUEULE !

Fille : Tu t'es vendu ! C'est le genre de chose qu'on dit quand on a pas de preuve !

Watanuki : ... vous n'avez vraiment que ça � foutre ... faire chier les gens ... pour des choses nées votre imagination ...

Fille : Et quand t'es sorti de la maison de Dôméki avec ton air béat ce matin, c'était mon imagination ?

Watanuki : Non, mais ça ne veut rien dire.

Fille : Tu n'oses pas avouer ... que tu es un vrai pervers ... toi, et Dôméki aussi ... deux gros pervers dégueulasses ...

Watanuki, se sentant faible : ...

¤ Elle se fait chopper l'épaule par une large main.

Elle se retourne ...

Et se prend une claque très violente. ¤

Fille, choquée : ...

Dôméki : T'as rien d'autre � faire, petite merdeuse !

Les autres : Touche pas � Tomoko !

Tomoko : ...

Dôméki : Ca t'amuserait qu'on te coince dans un placard et qu'on te harcèle pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait ! Et � plusieurs, en plus ... c'est vraiment lâche !...

Tomoko, se sentant honteuse : ...

Dôméki, vraiment très en colère : ...

Tomoko : ... On s'en va ! Allez !

¤ Toutes les filles, pestant, partent le plus vite possible, laissant Watanuki seul, blessé, dans le placard.

Dôméki le prend soudainement dans ses bras, pour le rassurer. L'agressé s'accroche � lui ... ¤

Dôméki : ... elles ne t'ont pas raté ...

Watanuki : ... j'aurais pu me défendre ...

Dôméki : À cinq contre un ? Ce genre de garce ? Non, désolé ...

Watanuki : ... j'ai honte ...

Dôméki : T'as pas � avoir honte, abruti ! C'est elles qui devraient !...

Watanuki : ...

¤ Il reste réfugié dans ses bras, fatigué par la pression qu'il vient de ressentir ... ¤

Dôméki :_... il faut rompre ... non, il ne faut plus qu'il me voit ... même si on ne sort plus ensemble ... il va encore se faire agresser si je reste ..._

Watanuki :_... merci ... merci Dôméki ... merci d'être l� pour moi ... tu es toujours l� pour me protéger ... et me rendre heureux ... même si t'es sans gêne ... ta présence même me rassure ... je l'avoue ... je ne peux pas me passer de toi ... j'ai encore du mal � l'accepter ... mais je ne veux plus renier mes sentiments ..._

¤ Ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre ... ¤

Dôméki :_... je t'aime ... je partirai pour que tu puisses vivre une vie sans souffrances ..._

Watanuki :_... je t'aime ... et pour toi, je vais faire un effort ..._

¤ Le carillon sonne.

Il va falloir aller en cours ... ¤

**Tsuzuku !**

Ah, je sais, c'est de pire en pire ! XD

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite arrive la semaine prochaine !

Tâchez d'être mignons en attendant ! lol

Bisous � tous !

Tohru

(1) C'est un clin d'oeil � Yasmina Reza pour sa pièce "Art", où jouent Pierre Vaneck, Fabrice Lucchini et Pierre Arditi. C'est une pièce que j'adore ... et dedans, ils parlent d'un livre qui s'appelle La vie heureuse qui est écrit par Sénèque, un philosophe antique. Et � un moment, t'as Pierre Vaneck qui sort "Lis Sénèque" � Pierre Arditi, qui joue un dépressif dépassé par ses deux meilleurs amis. Il faut savoir qu'avant cela, c'était Fabrice Lucchini qui l'avait sorti � Pierre Vaneck � un moment où celui-ci devenait détestable ... En ce qui concerne la pièce, regardez-la quand vous en avez l'occasion c'est super drôle, et � la fois intelligent. Mais la représentation est très dure � trouver ... mais le scénario de la pièce est vendue dans les librairies, alors vous pouvez le lire aussi ! Chef-d'oeuvre !


	6. Chapter 6

ET COUCOUUUUUUU !! C'EST RE-TOHRU !!

J'espère que vous êtes chauds pour l'avant-dernier chapitre de "Mon petit copain ( forcé ... )" !

Lecteurs : QUOI !?

Ben ... faut bien que les bonnes choses se terminent ...

Mais vous la sentiez arriver quand même ! Avec cette fin de chapitre à la con ! XD

Sans plus tarder, je vais vous offrir le chapitre 6 !

GROS BISOUS À MA SOEURETTE JESSE LEE, YUNIE, HOKUTOXTORA, AELWING, ANDREW ANDERSON, ET MON FREROT KUROTOUTOU D'AMOUR QUI LIT MES FICS MÊME SI IL N'AIME PAS LE YAOI ( ET JE SUIS CONTENTE QUE CA LUI PLAISE QUAND MÊME !! ) !!

BISOUS AUSSI À TOUS MES AUTRES FANS QUE JE N'OUBLIE PAS NON PLUS !! VOUS ÊTES VRAIMENT SUPER DE ME SUIVRE !! ¤toute rouge¤

ET BONNE LECTUUUUUUUUUUUURE !!

**Chapitre 6**

¤ Dôméki accompagne Watanuki en cours. Ils marchent dans le couloir, mal à l'aise l'un et l'autre après ce qu'il vient de se passer ... ¤

Dôméki, continuant son chemin tout droit : ...

Watanuki, rouge : ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ... Dôméki ...

Dôméki : Ouais ?

Watanuki : ... merci ... pour tout à l'heure ...

Dôméki : J'allais pas te laisser avec ces harpies.

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : Ca va mieux ?

Watanuki : ... oui ...

Dôméki  C'est le principal. Si tu les revois et qu'elles recommencent, fout leur une baigne. N'aie pas de pitié pour elles. Et puis ça va pas les tuer.

Watanuki : ... hum ...

Dôméki : T'as pas l'air si bien que ça.

Watanuki : ... je suis un peu ... gêné par ce qui vient de se passer ... mais tout va bien ...

Dôméki : ...

¤ Ils arrivent devant la salle de cours de Watanuki. Les élèves entrent ... ¤

Watanuki, rouge et le coeur battant : Tu sais Dôméki, je...

Dôméki : Entre en cours, tu vas être en retard ... tu me diras ça tout à l'heure. On mange chez moi à midi. Il faut que je te parle d'un truc, moi aussi ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : Allez.

¤ Watanuki se retourne pour aller en cours. Dôméki le fixe ...

Mais le jeune homme fait demi tour, d'un pas décidé, et l'embrasse, rapidement.

Ce qui surprend Dôméki ...

Ils se regardent, puis l'homme à lunettes baisse les yeux. ¤

Watanuki, pinçant à moitié ses lèvres : ... bien ... à tout à l'heure ...

¤ Il repart en cours, laissant Dôméki dans la confusion.

Il se sent mal.

Doit-il vraiment partir ? Fait-il une connerie ?

Où alors l'a-t-il embrassé parce qu'il avait peur d'oublier quelque chose ? Pour lui faire plaisir ?

Il repense à tout ce qu'il s'est passé, tout ce qu'a enduré Watanuki : son attitude, le cauchemar, les filles, ... ¤

Dôméki : _... je dois le faire ..._

¤ Il part à la salle informatique. Il se connecte à Internet.

Sur Google, il tape "lycée Moriyama internat" ...

Il arrive sur le site officiel. Il se renseigne ... et trouve un lien pour entrer en contact avec le directeur du lycée.

µµµµµµ

À midi, Watanuki sort de cours. ¤

Watanuki : _Je vais lui dire. On va manger, et à la fin du repas, je le lui annoncerai. Je lui dirai "Tu sais Shizuka, je ne t'en veux pas pour tout ce que tu m'as fais. Je t'aime, et je suis heureux d'être ton copain." ... oui, je lui dirai ça ... il sera vraiment ravi ... on passera l'après-midi ensemble ... on rira, on discutera de tout et de rien, l'un dans les bras de l'autre ... on s'embrassera encore et encore ... et peut-être même que je m'installerai chez lui ... on irait en cours tous les jours ensemble ... je mangerais tous les jours avec lui, je lui ferai la cuisine et il fera la vaisselle ... on ferait nos devoirs ensemble ... on fera tout ensemble ... on prendra même ... notre bain ensemble ... puis le soir, on dormira l'un dans les bras de l'autre ... et le lendemain matin ... je verrai son visage endormi ... j'ai hâte qu'on y soit ! Ca va être super !... ah ! Il m'attend à la sortie !_ Dôméki !

Dôméki, l'air légèrement maussade : Salut.

Watanuki, arrivé à lui : Tu n'as pas l'air en forme ...

Dôméki : T'inquiète pas pour moi ...

Watanuki : _"T'inquiète pas pour moi" ? C'est impossible de ne pas m'inquiéter pour toi ! C'est tellement rare de te voir dans cet état !..._

Dôméki : Et toi ?

Watanuki : Bof ... j'ai eu ma note de Sciences Physique ...

Dôméki : Toujours aussi rapide, le prof ?

Watanuki : Ouais ...

Dôméki : Et alors ?

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ... 19/100 ... T.T

Dôméki : Pas cool.

Watanuki : Non, pas cool du tout ! J'aurais espéré avoir au moins la moyenne mais j'ai tout foiré !

Dôméki : Ca arrive ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ... tu m'aideras à réviser la prochaine fois ? T.T

Dôméki : ... hum ...

Watanuki : _... c'était négatif ou positif ?..._

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : Shizuka ... je peux t'appeller Shizuka ?

Dôméki : Pas de problème.

Watanuki : Si quelque chose ne va pas, je préfère que tu m'en parles ...

Dôméki : Je te dirai ça tout à l'heure ... ça ne presse pas ... Tu vas faire quoi cet après-midi ?

Watanuki : Je retournerai chez Yûko. Elle va me tuer ...

Dôméki : J'imagine. Saleté la vieille.

Watanuki : Ouais, c'est sûr ! J'en ai maaaaarre !

Dôméki : Elle aime te surmener.

Watanuki : Et j'ai pas le choix, j'habite chez elle ! T.T

Dôméki : C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

Watanuki : C'est clair ! TTT.TTT

¤ Ils arrivent chez Dôméki ...

Quand le protable de Watanuki sonne. ¤

Watanuki, prennant son portable : Ne m'attends ! Je te rejoins !

Dôméki : OK.

¤ Il entre dans la maison ...

Watanuki décroche son portable. ¤

Watanuki : Kimihiro Watanuki à l'appareil, j'écoute ...

Yûko : Mais où es-tu passé depuis hier !? J'ai dû commander chez un traiteur et la maison est un vrai dépotoir !!

Mokona : Mokona trouve aussi !

Watanuki : AVEC TOUT LE BORDEL QUE VOUS METTEZ C'EST UN PEU NORMAL !!

Yûko : Qu'est-ce que tu fais !?

Watanuki : J'ai passé la nuit avec Shizuka !! Et je viendrai peut-être pas aujourd'hui non plus !! Ca te dérange !?

Yûko : Aaaaah, c'était donc notre bon vieux Dôméki, sacré p'tit veinard ... alors tu as passé la nuit avec lui ?

Mokona, avec une voix bourrée de sous-entendus : Le vilain petit garçoooooon !

Watanuki : VOUS ALLEZ PAS VOUS Y METTRE !?

Yûko : Aaaah, les jeunes, ils ne savent plus attendre ...

Watanuki : **VOUS FAITES CHIER !! ON N'A RIEN FAIT !! RIEN DU TOUT !! C'EST JUSTE QUE JE DEVAIS ALLER LUI DONNER SES DEVOIR PARCE QU'IL ETAIT MALADE !! ET COMME J'AVAIS PAS ENVIE DE VOIR TA SALE GUEULE JE SUIS RESTE CHEZ LUI !!**

Yûko et Mokona : MECHANT !!

Moro et Maru : Méchant !

Watanuki : Ca va ! J'essayerai de venir dans l'après-midi ! Ca te va ?! Je ne pourrais pas venir à midi parce que je mange avec Dôméki et qu'il veut me dire un truc alors démerdez-vous !

Yûko : AH NON !! PAS QUESTION !!

Watanuki : Tu pourras draguer le livreur comme ça !!

Yûko : C'est une livreuse !! TTT.TTT

Watanuki : Ben j'm'en fous !! Ca vous fera les pieds !! À Mokona, à Moro, à Maru, et à toi !! Espèce de vieille peau !!

Yûko : **DE QUOI !?**

¤ Et il raccroche. ¤

Watanuki : Toujours là pour foutre la merde quand il faut pas celle-là !!

¤ De son côté ... ¤

Yûko : Watanunu m'a raccroché au nez !! Il est gonflé de me traiter de vieille peau !! Moi qui suis éternellement jeune !!

Mokona : Il l'a fait exprès ! Il est méchant !

Yûko : Prends-moi dans tes bras, Mokona ! T.T

Mokona : Mokona ne peut pas ! Ses bras sont trop petits !

Yûko : MA VIE EST UN ENFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !! TTT.TTT

¤ Chez Dôméki ... ¤

Watanuki : MA VIE EST UN ENFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !! Yûko me martyrise, elle parasite ma vie, elle...

Dôméki : Je sais, je sais, ...

Watanuki : Si je pouvais arrêter de faire le ménage pour elle, ce serait...

Dôméki : Bien pour toi. Mais un peu bête ...

Watanuki : NE PRENDS PAS SA DEFENSE !!

Dôméki : Elle va s'ennuyer après. Ca doit pas être drôle d'être seule toute la journée. Surtout une vieille gâteuse comme elle.

Watanuki : Ouais ! C'est sûr ! MAIS C'EST PAS UNE RAISON !!

Dôméki : C'est vrai. Elle devrait être plus sympa et compréhensive avec toi.

Watanuki : ... ouais ... T.T

Dôméki : T'as vraiment pas de chance ...

Watanuki : ... snif ...

Dôméki : Un bol de nouilles te réconforterait ?

Watanuki : ... ouais ...

Dôméki : Alors va t'en préparer.

Watanuki : 'TAIN SHIZUKA TU FAIS CHIER TOI AUSSI !!

Dôméki : Il en reste dans le placard.

Watanuki : **ET JUSQU'AU BOUT EN PLUS !!**

Dôméki, partant dans la cuisine : J'te fais marcher ! Je les ai préparées pendant que t'étais au téléphone.

Watanuki : ... c'est pas vraiiii ...

Dôméki, revenant : Tu t'es encore fait avoir.

Watanuki : Je sais, j'ai honte ...

Dôméki : Installe-toi.

¤ Ils s'installent à table. ¤

Dôméki : Je sais pas faire mieux que réchauffer des plats.

Watanuki : C'est pas grave ! Tu as au moins pris la peine de les préparer !

Dôméki : Ouais.

Watanuki : Ca me fait plaisir.

Dôméki : _... il a l'air ..._

Watanuki : ¤grand sourire¤

Dôméki : _... sincère ... non, c'est moi qui me fait des idées ..._

¤ Il prend ses baguettes. ¤

Dôméki : Bon appêtit Kimi-chan.

Watanuki : Bon appêtit Shizuka !

¤ Ils commencent à manger ... ¤

Watanuki : Elles sont bien ! Toi qui ne sait pas cuisiner, tu t'es au moins appliqué !

Dôméki : Merci.

Watanuki : Ne me remercie pas, je le pense vraiment !

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ...

¤ Ils continuent de manger, mais un silence lourd pèse ... ¤

Watanuki : Shizuka ... tu voulais me parler de quelque chose, non ?

Dôméki : Ouais ... mais j'aimerais terminer de manger avant ...

Watanuki : Pourquoi ?

Dôméki : Je préfère passer un bon moment avec toi. Ce que j'ai à te dire est assez ... compliqué à avouer ... pour moi.

Watanuki : _... qu'est-ce qu'il veut me dire ?... ça me fait de plus en plus peur ..._

Dôméki : Tu voulais me dire quelque chose toi aussi, non ?

Watanuki : Oui mais ... j'aimerais attendre aussi.

Dôméki : D'accord.

Watanuki : Je pense que va y avoir un vrai bordel chez Yûko ...

Dôméki : J'te souhaite bonne chance d'avance.

Watanuki : Merci !

Dôméki : C'est quoi que tu as à faire ?

Watanuki : De tout, à mon avis ...

Dôméki : De quoi t'occuper ... §miam§

Watanuki : Avec les devoirs en plus ... un cauchemar !

Dôméki : J'aimerais pas être à ta place ... t'es sûr que quelqu'un ne peut pas t'aider ?

Watanuki : C'est pas n'importe qui qui entre dans cette boutique ! Et puis si tu crois que Moro, Maru et Mokona vont m'aider, tu te fous le doigt dans l'oeil et jusqu'au coude ! En plus, je suis sûr que Yûko ne serait pas d'accord pour que j'aie un assistant ... je suis son passe-temps !

Dôméki : Saleté de vieille. T'es courageux de lui obéir.

Watanuki : J'ai pas le choix, de toute façon !! TTT.TTT

Dôméki : Hum ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ?

Dôméki : Faire du rangement ...

Watanuki : Toi aussi tu vas faire le ménage alors !

Dôméki : Entre autres ... pas vraiment ...

Watanuki : ... pourtant la maison est propre ...

Dôméki : En surface.

Watanuki, pas très convaincu : Ouais ...

Dôméki : ...

¤ Ils terminent de manger. Les bols sont vides ...

Ils se regardent l'un et l'autre. Dôméki a l'air vraiment triste. Watanuki lui renvoie son regard ... ¤

Watanuki et Dôméki : _... je dois lui dire ..._ Je...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : Toi commence.

Watanuki : Non, toi.

Dôméki : Non non, vas-y.

Watanuki : Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Je préfère que tu me dises d'abord ce qui te dérange. Après je pourrais te parler.

Dôméki : Si tu veux.

¤ Dôméki baisse les yeux ... ¤

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : Je veux d'abord m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant ... j'ai agi en égoïste, alors que toi, ... tu te laissais faire, parce que je ne te laissais pas le choix ... mais je me suis bien rendu compte que je faisais une connerie ... je me posais déjà des questions mais j'ai foncé tête baissée ... quand tu as fait ce cauchemar, hier soir, j'ai pris conscience de l'impact que j'avais sur toi ...

Watanuki : Shizu...

Dôméki : Ne prends pas ma défense. J'ai agi dans mon propre intérêt, alors que toi ... tu te prends tous les mauvais côtés de notre relation. Si on peut appeler ça une relation ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : Pour construire une vrai relation ... il faut que les sentiments soient réciproques ... nos sentiments ne sont pas les mêmes ... je me suis entêté que ça pouvait être possible ... que tu pouvais m'aimer ... avec l'autre vieille peau qui m'a encouragé en plus ...

Watanuki : Yûko était...

Dôméki : Elle a été la première à me convaincre ... mais il faut que je vois la vérité en face ... tu ne seras jamais amoureux de moi ... je ne serai qu'un ami à tes yeux ... je devrais m'en contenter ...

¤ Il leve la tête vers lui. ¤

Dôméki : ... non ?

Watanuki, sans voix : ...

Dôméki : ... tu vois, tu ne dis rien ... je n'ai pas à te pourrir la vie comme ça ... à te harceler ... mais je ne peux pas nier mes sentiments pour toi. Je t'aime, Kimihiro. Je voudrais faire ton bonheur, mais je ne suis qu'une gêne pour toi. Ma présence seule suffit à te nuir ...

Watanuki, qui n'arrive pas à parler : _Mais non ..._

Dôméki : Je veux ce qu'il y a mieux pour toi.

Watanuki : ... Shizuka ...

Dôméki, fronçant les sourcils : Je m'en vais.

Watanuki, sous le choc : ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ... comment ça ?...

Dôméki : Je pars au lycée Moriyama. Un lycée de surdoués. J'y vais en tant qu'interne.

¤ Watanuki ouvre la bouche ... ¤

Dôméki : Pas la peine de me retenir, tout est déjà préparé. J'ai eu le directeur du lycée ce matin. Il est d'accord pour que je passe les examens d'entrée.

Watanuki : ... ah ... ah bon ...

¤ Le silence s'installe de plus belle. Un silence presque mortuaire. ¤

Dôméki : Je ne serai là que pour les vacances.

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ... et ... tu pars quand ?...

Dôméki : Demain matin. Je prends le train de 11 heures. J'ai demandé à passer les examens le plus tôt possible.

¤ La date du départ l'abat de plus belle. Demain ... c'est trop tôt. ¤

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ... tu ne voulais pas dire quelque chose ?

Watanuki : ...

¤ Il veut lui dire. Il veut lui dire qu'il se trompe, que ce qu'il fait le tue ...

... à quel point il l'aime ...

... mais il n'y arrive pas ...

... il n'arrive pas à dire un seul mot ...

... sa gorge se bloque ...

... son estomac est noué ... ¤

Dôméki : ... Kimihiro ?...

Watanuki : ... non ... non ... c'était ... rien d'important ...

Dôméki : Tu es sûr ?

Watanuki : Oui !... oui, sûr ...

Dôméki : T'inquiète. On se reverra. Tous les six mois.

Watanuki : Ouais ... tous les six mois ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ... tu as des bagages à faire ... je crois que ... je vais te laisser ... hein ?...

Dôméki : Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Watanuki : Ca va !... c'est juste que bon ... ça va me faire bizarre de ne plus te voir ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki, se levant, essayant de se montrer de bonne humeur : Bon, je ne veux pas que les adieux s'éternisent !

Dôméki : Je vois. Moi non plus.

Watanuki : Ouais ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : Je te souhaite d'être heureux dans ton nouveau lycée !

Dôméki : Merci. Et puis toi ... bonne continuation dans le sport et les ménages. Et fait bouffer la poussière à la vieille. Te laisse pas faire.

Watanuki : T'inquiète ! Ca ira !...

¤ Ils se regardent longuement. Ils n'arrivent pas à croire l'un et l'autre ce qu'il leur arrive ... ¤

Watanuki : ... ben ... salut !...

Dôméki : Salut ...

¤ Watanuki se retourne, il traverse la salle à manger, l'entrée, puis le pas de la porte ...

Il s'arrête. Il n'arrive pas à partir. Il ne veut pas partir ...

... il tremble ... ¤

Watanuki, se retournant : Tu peux m'embrasser !...

Dôméki, surpris : ...

Watanuki : ... enfin ... si tu veux ... m'embrasser une dernière fois ... avant de ne plus pouvoir ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ...

¤ Dôméki s'approche de lui. Il agrippe ses mains à ses épaules. Il plonge son regard dans celui de Watanuki, qui se laisse envahir par ses émotions ...

Dôméki se penche, et pose ses lèvres simplement. Watanuki ne sent plus son coeur tellement il bat fort ...

Mais le baiser ne dure pas longtemps. Dôméki le stoppe, laissant un claquement résonner aux oreilles de son amant.

Il se regardent encore une fois ... ¤

Watanuki : ... ouais ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ... je m'en vais cette fois ...

Dôméki : ... ouais ... salut ...

Watanuki, partant : Salut !

¤ Il sort du temple. Il continue son chemin. Il ne veut pas faire demi-tour. Il a peur de faire demi-tour.

Il a la gorge de plus en plus serrée, les larmes qui montent aux yeux ...

Il finit par se retourner, pour voir la résidence au loin.

Il fronce les sourcils.

Il laisse tomber ses larmes ... ¤

Watanuki, continuant son chemin : _... c'est pas vrai ... c'est pas possible ... c'est pas possible ..._

**Tsuzuku**

Et ouais, c'est pas cool ...

Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

Comment subiront-ils la séparation ?

Quelles seront les réactions ?

La suite dans le dernier chapitre de "Mon petit copain ( forcé ... )" !

Bisous à tous !!

Tohru


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou ! C'est moi, Tohru !

Alors, vous êtes prêts pour la fin ?

Ce chapitre sera sûrement très court ... mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !

Bisous à tous mes fans ! AAAAAH !! Je mets plus les bisous particuliers parce que il y a tellement de gens que je veux bisouiller ...

BISOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS À TOUUUUUUUUS !!

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ¤courbette¤

**Chapitre 7**

¤ Watanuki entre chez Yûko, son visage barbouillé de larmes, perdu dans ses repères.

La femme fumait, assise sur les marches de dehors. Elle l'attendait. ¤

Yûko : Dôméki part, n'est-ce pas ?

¤ Watanuki la regarde de ses yeux humides. ¤

Yûko : C'était ineluctable.

Watanuki : ...

Yûko : ...

Watanuki : ...

Yûko : Tu en as décidé ainsi.

Watanuki : Tais-toi !

¤ Il se précipite dans la maison ... ¤

Mokona : Watanuki va pas bien !

Moro et Maru : Pas bien !

Watanuki : Foutez-moi la paix !

¤ Il s'enferme dans la chambre, et part se réfugier sur son lit. ¤

Watanuki : _Quel connard ! Jusqu'au bout !! Espèce d'enfoiré !! C'est au moment où j'accepte enfin mes sentiments pour toi que tu décides de partir !! Tu t'es pas rendu compte que je t'aimais !? Tu me balances que je ne ressens rien pour toi alors que l'allais te dire le contraire !! J'étais persuadé que t'allais ... rester avec moi ... Tu ne me laisses pas le temps de m'adapter que tu te casses comme un gros salaud !!... t'aurais pas pu attendre que je t'explique !?... juste pour ça ..._

¤ Il reprend sa respiration. Il est en apnée tellement il pleure.

Il se morfond encore et encore sur son lit.

C'est une véritable catastrophe pour lui ...

... mais au fond ...

... ce n'est pas à Dôméki qu'il en veut le plus ... ¤

Watanuki : _... non ... c'est moi qui ai tout foiré ... depuis le début ... tout ça parce que j'avais peur ... si jamais j'avais assumé ... on n'en serait pas arrivés là ... tout est de ma faute ... mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai rien dit !! J'aurais pu le retenir !! Bon sang !! Quel con !! Mais quel con !!..._

¤ Il agrippe ses doigts à la couverture de son lit ... ¤

Watanuki : _... de toute façon, c'est plus la peine de se torturer l'esprit ... c'est trop tard pour le rattrapper ... tout est préparé ... il est déterminé ... et j'ai laissé passer la seule chance que j'avais de le raisonner ... ça ne sert à rien de s'appitoyer sur son sort ..._

¤ De son côté, Dôméki a terminé ses bagages. Il referme ses valises.

Il jette un oeil à son bureau. Il a oublié de ranger son dossier scolaire.

Il se rend compte, une fois de plus, à quel point il a envie de partir.

C'est à dire pas du tout.

Il va tout quitter.

Il a déjà envoyé un message à Himawari, qui était catastrophée.

Il a donc annulé le rendez-vous du Lundi midi.

Quitter ses amis de collège ... ça ne lui dit franchement rien.

Il aurait pu intégrer les meilleurs lycées avec ce dossier en béton armé. Mais il ne voulait pas quitter ni Himawari ni Watanuki.

Watanuki ?

Ils se connaissent depuis le collège. Dôméki a toujours été amoureux de lui. En ce temps-là, ils n'avaient jamais l'occasion de vraiment se connaître. Mais il y avait Himawari, l'amie commune. À leur entrée au lycée, Himawari avait appris les sentiments de Dôméki, et avait arrangé le coup pour Halloween. Ils ont pu se rencontrer de cette manière ...

Mais voilà où ça l'a mené.

Il doit partir.

Il n'a pas envie.

Mais si c'est pour Watanuki, il le fera.

Il l'aime.

Alors il ne le regrettera pas ...

Il prend son dossier et, avec agacement, le range dans une valise. Il la referme violemment.

Il regarde la chambre, tristement. Il ne reverra pas la maison avant longtemps ...

Il sort dans le jardin. Les fleurs de cerisier ont tapissé le sol.

Il part chercher un balai et il commence à nettoyer le sol.

Mais il s'arrête.

Impossible de se sortir Watanuki de la tête.

Cette situation le ronge trop ...

µµµµµµ

Watanuki reçoit un message sur son portable.

C'est Himawari. ¤

"J'ai appris que Dôméki changeait de lycée pour un internat ... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Watanuki : _... c'était bien la peine de me demander ça ... c'est fait pour me déprimer ..._

¤ Il répond. ¤

"C'est trop long à expliquer. Je n'ai plus de crédit. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ça va, je vais surmonter le coup. Salut. Watanuki."

¤ C'est la réponse la plus simple qu'il peut faire.

Il ne veut pas qu'on se soucie de lui.

Après tout, c'est son problème ...

µµµµµµ

Yûko ouvre la porte de la chambre de Watanuki.

Il est le lendemain matin.

Il n'est pas sorti depuis la veille.

Il avait besoin de repos ...

Il est déjà 10 heures du matin, et Watanuki n'a fait que se tourner et se retourner dans son lit cette nuit.

Yûko doit faire quelque chose ... ¤

Yûko : Bonjour, Watanuki.

Watanuki : Bonjour ...

Yûko : Ca ne sert à rien de s'enfermer comme ça. Ca ne fait qu'ennuyer le lecteur.

Watanuki, se mettant à pleurer : J'AI LE DROIT DE DEPRIMER, MERDE !!

Yûko, avec un demi-sourire : Certes ...

¤ Elle s'installe à côté de lui. ¤

Yûko : Dôméki s'en va ce matin, non ?

Watanuki : Dans une heure ...

Yûko : ... hum ...

Watanuki : ...

Yûko : Tu n'as rien fait pour le retenir ?

Watanuki : Je n'y suis pas arrivé ! Je n'ai pas pu réagir ! Ca m'a...

Yûko : Espèce de faible ...

Watanuki : Oh ça va !! J'ai besoin de réconfort, pas qu'on se foute de ma gueule !!

Yûko : Je sais mais ça me fait rire ...

Watanuki : MAIS POURQUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !?

Yûko : ...

Watanuki : ¤pleure¤

Yûko : ... tout est vraiment fini avec Dôméki ?

Watanuki : ... y a rien a faire ... c'est trop tard ... on a rompu ... parce qu'il est persuadé de me faire du mal ...

Yûko : ...

Watanuki : Mais moi, c'est lui que je veux !

Yûko : ...

Watanuki : ...

Yûko : Il t'aime toujours ?

¤ Il hoche la tête. ¤

Yûko : ... et tu penses que c'est trop tard ?...

Watanuki : Tout est déjà préparé ! L'examen d'entrée du lycée qu'il veut intégrer est prêt à être passé !

Yûko : Tu en es sûr ? Un examen peut-être annulé à tout moment.

Watanuki : ...

Yûko : Watanuki ... c'est vraiment trop tard ou c'est toi qui est persuadé que c'est trop tard ?

Watanuki : ...

Yûko : ... la décision prise par Dôméki était ineluctable ... mais son départ ... dépend de toi, Watanuki.

Watanuki : ...

¤ Elle a mit le doigt dessus.

Après tout ... il n'est pas encore parti ... ¤

Yûko : Tu l'aimes ou pas ?

Watanuki : ... oui ... je l'aime ...

Yûko : Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu as un train à rattrapper. Il part dans une heure. Il ne faut pas que tu sois en retard.

Watanuki : ...

¤ Il se rend à l'évidence.

Il doit l'empêcher de partir.

C'est impératif. ¤

Watanuki : J'y vais !

¤ Il ouvre la porte de sa chambre ... ¤

Yûko : N'y va pas en pyjama !

Watanuki : GYAAAAAAAAAAH !! IL FAUT QUE JE M'HABILLE !!

¤ Il s'est préparé vite fait, et n'a même pas prit de petit déjeuner.

Il traverse déjà les rues du quartier en courant pour rejoindre le temple de Dôméki.

Il fait froid ... il aurait dû mettre un manteau. Il fait gris, et la température a baissé d'un seul coup.

Il y arrive ...

Il court vers la porte d'entrée, mais elle est vérouillée ... ¤

Watanuki, regardant sa montre : _... oh non ... plus qu'une demi-heure pour le rejoindre !!_

¤ Il se met à courir le plus vite qu'il peut en direction de la gare ...

µµµµµµ

Dans la salle d'attente, Dôméki, emmitoufflé dans son grand manteau noir, regarde son ticket.

Il est 11 heures moins 10, et son train va bientôt arriver.

Il se lève de sa chaise et part sur le quai.

Il est déjà bondé de monde.

Il se sent tendu. Il appréhende l'arrivée de train ...

µµµµµµ

Watanuki arrive à la gare ... ¤

Watanuki : _Putain !! Plus que 5 minutes !! Il faut que je me dépêche !!_

¤ Il se rue dans les couloirs, descend une farandolle d'escaliers ...

µµµµµµ

Dôméki sent le froid du vent. Il ne l'aime pas du tout.

Pourquoi il a fallu qu'il fasse froid précisément aujourd'hui et en plein moi de mai ?!

C'est pas logique ...

C'est surtout déprimant.

Il aurait pu faire beau pour son départ. Au moins pour lui remonter le moral ...

Il train arrive. Tout le monde soupire de soulagement.

Pas lui.

Il soupire plutôt de désespoir.

Il regarde le train s'arrêter. Il repense à tout ce qu'il s'est passé : le collège, la soirée d'Halloween, toutes les fois où ils ont rencontré des esprits, le spectacle de la Belle aux Bois Dormant, le jour où il l'a emmené chez lui pour faire ses devoirs, les souffrances de Watanuki, l'annonce de son départ, ...

Il le regrette sincèrement. Il l'a trop fait souffrir.

Mais maintenant, Watanuki allait être heureux ... ¤

Dôméki, se saisissant de ses bagages : _... ce sera mieux pour nous deux ..._

¤ Il s'approche du train ... ¤

Une voix : Attends, Shizuka !

¤ Il se retourne. Watanuki, immobile, désespéré, le fixait. ¤

Dôméki : ... Kimihiro ...

Watanuki, essoufflé : ...

Dôméki : Tu es venu me dire au revoir ?

Watanuki : ...

¤ Il court vers lui et se jette dans ses bras ...

Il resserre ses doigts dans ses vêtements. Il enfonce sa tête dans son torse ...

... laisse quelques larmes s'échapper ... ¤

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ... ne pars pas ... je ne veux pas ...

Dôméki : Je croyais que...

Watanuki : Ta gueule ... tu avais raison ... sur toute la ligne ... je ne voulais pas le savoir ... c'est tout !...

Dôméki : Savoir quoi ?

Watanuki : ... gros salaud ... tu le sais très bien ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ... je t'aime ... je t'ai toujours aimé !...

Dôméki : ...

¤ Les gens entrent et sortent du train. Seules deux personnes restent immobiles.

Deux jeunes hommes autrefois en pleine confusion.

Qui se retrouvent face à face, au dernier moment.

Et qui sont maintenant soulagés. ¤

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ... j'étais heureux d'être ton copain !... j'voulais pas m'l'avouer, c'est tout !... je voulais te le dire hier ... mais j'ai pas réussi ... j'ai eu tord de te rejetter ... s'il te plaît ... ne pars pas ... ne me laisse pas seul ...

Dôméki : ...

¤ Watanuki sanglote dans ses bras.

Il lui a enfin dit ... il lui avoué ...

Il ne veut pas le lâcher. Il a peur qu'il s'en aille.

Il attend un geste chaleureux de sa part ... ¤

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ... ¤sanglots¤ ...

Dôméki : ... arrête de pleurer ...

¤ Il passe ses bras autour du petit brun, le serrant d'une tendresse protectrice ... ¤

Dôméki : ... bien sûr que je ne vais pas partir ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ... si tu me supplies comme ça ... je vais avoir encore moins envie de prendre ce train ...

Watanuki, pleurant encore : ... Shizukaaaaa ...

Dôméki, l'appuyant un peu plus fort contre lui : ... arrête ... je t'ai dit que je restais ...

Watanuki : ... je sais ...

Dôméki : ...

¤ Ils s'étreignent longuement, Dôméki enveloppant Watanuki dans son manteau. Tout a disparu autour d'eux. Il n'y a plus qu'eux, et leur amour. Rien d'autre ...

Watanuki lève sa tête barbouillée de larmes vers Dôméki. Celui-ci les essuie avec le bout des doigts ... Watanuki le regarde avec de tels yeux confus ...

Il approche son visage de celui de Dôméki, et l'embrasse de tout son coeur ... Dôméki se laisse envelopper par cette chaleur ...

Il ouvre la bouche pour approfondir le baiser avec douceur ... ¤

**Dong ding dong !**

**Fiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !**

¤ Le train repart ...

Ils continuent de s'embrasser, avec amour et passion ...

Tout le monde les regarde.

Mais ils s'en foutent.

Ils s'aiment, et ne se quitteront plus.

... c'est la seule chose qui compte pour eux ...

µµµµµµ

Watanuki et Dôméki avaient passé la journée dans le temple, et avaient dormi ensemble cette nuit, l'un dans les bras de l'autre ...

Ils se réveillent en même temps, se regardant longuement ... ¤

Watanuki : ... salut ...

Dôméki : Salut ...

Watanuki : ... bien dormi ?...

Dôméki : Ouais ... et toi ?

Watanuki : Super ...

¤ Ils s'embrassent. ¤

Watanuki : J'te prépare le p'tit déj' ?...

Dôméki : Tu fais les meilleurs petits déj's du monde, comment refuser ?

¤ Watanuki rit, enfile ses lunettes puis sort du lit avec lui. ¤

Dôméki : Tu vas te laver avec tes lunettes ?

Watanuki : Nan, c'est juste pour trouver le chemin de la salle de bain, je vois rien sans ...

Dôméki, lui retirant ses lunettes pour les poser sur la table de chevet : T'encombre pas ...

¤ Il le prend par les épaules et l'emmène dans le couloir ... ¤

Dôméki : J'te guide.

Watanuki, cramoisi : EH !! JE J'FAIS COMMENT APRÈS POUR SORTIR DE LA SALLE DE BAIN, HEIN !?

¤ Ils se préparent pour aller au lycée, et partent, tranquillement, heureux, main dans la main. ¤

Watanuki : Tu n'as pas oublié d'envoyer un message à Himawari pour lui dire qu'on mangerait avec elle et son copain à midi ?

Dôméki : Je l'ai fait. Elle était vraiment ravie.

Watanuki : J'en suis sûr !

¤ Ils continuent de marcher.

Il fait beau, mais un peu froid encore ... Watanuki se blottit contre Dôméki sur le chemin. Dôméki n'est pas contre d'ailleurs ...

Ils arrivent au lycée.

Tous les élèves discutent entre eux, ils ne sont pas prêts à aller en cours. Puis ils tournent le regard vers eux ...

Ils les fixent d'un air légèrement moqueur et commencent à faire des messes-basses ...

Watanuki est un peu vexé ...

Mais, fier, il bombe le torse ... ¤

Watanuki, d'un air décidé : EH !! TOUT LE MONDE !!

¤ Tous se retournent vers lui ... ¤

Watanuki, montrant Dôméki : LUI !! VOUS LE VOYEZ BIEN !? EH BEN C'EST MON COPAIN !! **ET JE L'AIME !! JE L'AIME PLUS QUE TOUT AU MONDE !! ET J'EN SUIS FIER !! OK !?**

Dôméki, à la fois surpris et mal à l'aise : ...

Watanuki, cramoisi : ALORS LE PREMIER QUI ESSAYE DE M'LE PIQUER, **J'LE BUTE !! C'EST COMPRIS !?**

Tout le monde : ...

Dôméki, l'emmenant dans l'intérieur du bâtiment : Bon, maintenant que t'as fini ton cinéma, on va en cours ?

Watanuki, toujours rouge : ...

¤ Personne ne moufte ...

Ils reprennent tous leurs activités habituelles. ¤

M. Kobachi, au loin : Aaaaah, l'amour ça rend fou ...

M. Himura, qui se colle à lui : Oui, c'est beau ...

¤ Le couple entre dans un des couloirs du lycée, qui est déserté. Watanuki est toujours mal à l'aise, mais il ne regrette pas ce qu'il a fait. Il est heureux ...

Mais mal à l'aise par rapport à Dôméki qui a l'air un peu agacé ... ¤

Dôméki, s'arrêtant : ...

Watanuki, qui ne sait pas quelle va être la réaction de Dôméki : ...

¤ L'exorciste se retourne avec un demi-sourire. ¤

Dôméki : Imbécile. C'était pas la peine de faire ça. Mais ça m'a fait plaisir.

Watanuki, rassuré, un peu rouge : ... merci ...

Dôméki, souriant vraiment : C'était imbécile et mignon.

Watanuki : Te fous pas de ma gueule !

¤ Ils partent en cours ensemble, toujours en s'engueulant ...

... mais c'est ça l'amour ! lol ¤

**OOOOOOOWAAAAAAAAARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !! ARIGATÔ GOZAI MAAAAAAAAAAAS(U) !!**

C'est déjà la fin ... T.T Mais tout a une fin !

MERCI POUR TOUT LE SOUTIEN QUE VOUS M'AVEZ APPORTE POUR CETTE FIC !! J'AI ETE TRÈS HEUREUSE DE L'ECRIRE POUR VOUS !!

MERCI DE M'AVOIR SUIVI JUSQU'AU BOUUUUUUUUUUUUUT !!

GROS BISOUS À TOUS MES FANS, TOUS AUTANT QUE VOUS ÊTES À AVOIR LU CETTE FIIIIIIIIIIC !! C'EST GRÂCE À VOUS QUE JE PEUX ECRIRE AVEC AUTANT DE PLAISIR !!

ET À BIENTÔT J'ESPÈRE !!

SAYÔNARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!

Votre Tohru nationale toute dévouée !


End file.
